Influence
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Miaka finds herself in Qu-Dong after she and Yui look at a book. Nakago tells her she is the preistess of Seriyu, and Yui is the preistess of Suzaku. But can she really trust Nakago?
1. Chapter 1

Miaka looked on...Yui was the pretty one, with her waist length blonde hair...boys noticed her. But she didn't seem to notice them.

"How come you refuse every boy who asks you out?"

"I don't know...I want...someone different."

Miaka scoffed, wishing a boy would notice her for something else beside her love of food. Or that her skirt seemed to flip up when she tripped.

"At least boys notice you..."

Yui just smiled as the two best friends went down to the library. They had to do research for a school project.

"Look, don't eat in the library this time...we'll grab something after we leave okay?"

"Aw!" she pouted.

"Miaka, you left a trail of crumbs!"

"But I was hungry!"

"You're always hungry...look, just be patient. We'll be done here soon enough."

* * *

Miaka looked on.

She looked over as she just wanted to be done with this...maybe she could take look and see if they had Moribito...or the Twelve Kingdoms...

"Nope, stay near me..."

Miaka sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

Miaka sighed as she put her pencil.

"Okay, I'm done...now can we please look for something fun?"

Yui nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind something new either...let's pack up."

* * *

With satchels ready, they looked around...

"Hey Yui! Look at this one!"

Both girls examined the book that looked to be used...and out of place. It didn't have a catalogue number.

"Maybe someone left it behind?" Miaka suggested.

"No...no one's been in here but us..."

Opening the book the two things the girl saw an elegant illustration of a giant red bird that was labeled Suzaku. On the opposite page was a fierce blue dragon labeled Seriyu.

"Cool..." Miaka said.

That was when the whole book took on a brilliant white glow. Before the girls could speak the light seemed to enclose them. Moments later, they and the book were gone. Only their satchels remained.

* * *

Miaka sat up.

She was in some type of village...a village she didn't recognize.

"Yui ?"

No response. There was no sign of the library...or Yui. Looking on at the weird surroundings, she wondered where Yui was...they must've been separated.

* * *

"If that Suzaku priestess shows up first..." Tomo mused.

"We should just take a trip" Amiboshi said.

"I have my orders. The Emperor wants me to do an official visit" Nakago said.

"How soon until you take military action?" Soi asked.

"This spring. It won't take much effort for Hong-Nan to fall under my command."

"What about the Shinzhos? We need those as well" Tomo mused. "

"They could already be in Hong-Nan...if not, we'll find them" Miboshi said.

* * *

Miaka looked on. The village was huge...

Just where was she? It was like she was in a manga or anime. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any evil bishie villain to deal with.

"Okay...this isn't Final Fantasy..." she said. "Sephiroth or Kuja won't jump out..."

"Hey...look at her!"

Miaka looked over as she saw a group of grubby looking men...who were looking at her ...in defiantly non friendly way.

"How about you open up, and we'll go easy on you?"

Miaka screamed.

* * *

In full uniform, Nakago had been patrolling the town when he had heard a woman's scream.

Getting down, he could some sort of commotion that was coming closer...as things were crashing.

* * *

Miaka yelped as she ran down the alley. She had to escape...

That was when a man stepped out...a tall man...with blonde hair? It looked like he wore uniform that made her think of the army. But what was with the dragon designs?

Both stared, and she knew that she was caught...

"She went this way..."

Looking behind her, Miaka knew she was trapped. Scared, she didn't have time to react before she was knocked unconscious telepathically.

* * *

Nakago looked down at the woman. Who was she? He would find out who she was, and what her business was in Konnan.

Still, her clothes...they weren't from any region that he knew of.

Until he knew who she was, she would be under his guard...and stay in the dungeons.

That was when he looked up as he saw the bandits...the same ones who had caused trouble a few days ago when they had gotten drunk.

"It's the shogun..." they said, clearly afraid of him.

He glared...and destroyed them with a chi blast. A few less criminals would only lower the crime rate.

Looking, back, he looked at the woman in his arms.

Her strange clothes...perhaps she could be the priestess. But did the legends mean that the priestess might not be from this world?

Kneeling down, he ran his hands over her body, to make sure she didn't have any weapons.

* * *

In his office, the Emperor gave lecherous look at the girl...not that he expected anything else. He knew from experience he liked them young.

"You sure you've no idea on who she is?" he asked, lifting up the lower garment and peeking underneath like the foul pervert that he was.

That was when a leg shot up. The Emperor groaned as the girl sat up, terrified. He looked on with interest.

"You dirty old man! Don't you peek under my skirt again!" the girl snapped.

"Nakago, restrain that brat!"

* * *

With his helmet off the man (who was actually blonde) was beautiful. Besides being tall...who was he?

Still, she also had a bad feeling about him. It was like he could look into her soul or something.

"_Gotta escape..."_

Turning to run, all the door and windows shut before she took another step. She stared, wondering how that was even possible.

Looking over she saw the blonde was giving her a cold look.

"Either you surrender, and come with me for questioning. Or I have you arrested, and you spend the night in jail. What is your choice?"

Miaka stared.

"But I didn't do anything wrong! He's the one that was looking under my skirt!"

He gave her a cold glare, and she knew he was waiting for an answer.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she sat alone with the blonde...the one that had been called Nakago. The room was bare, and had only a table, and two chairs.

She couldn't look at him...he seemed to have authority...and was intimidating as hell.

"Who are you? And look at me when you answer my questions."

She looked up and his cold blue eyes seemed to look into her soul. Why was he being so cold? All she had done was run from some perverts after finding that she was no longer in Tokyo.

"Miaka" she said, hoping he would ask about her last name.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen...and that's none of you business!" she snapped.

He narrowed his eyes.

"As the shogun, you will show me complete respect at all times. I will not remind you again."

Miaka gulped. The way he looked at her, made her want to cry. What had she done to be treated so coldly?

"Sorry..."

His glace was still cold, but seemed satisfied with her apology.

"Are you alone?"

"I...came with a friend, but we got separated. I was looking for her."

"Do you have any relatives?"

Miaka knew that she wasn't even in Tokyo.

"No...I just have my friend."

He gave her a look, like he suspected that she wasn't being completely honest. But all she wanted to do was leave and look for Yui.

"Um, I haven't done anything and I just want to find my friend..."

"You have no luggage or money. Why are you really here?" he said, sounding suspicious.

"I...just want to go home...and how do you know that I don't have any money?"

"I had to check for weapons."

Miaka's face turned red at the thought of Nakago's hands on her body.

* * *

Miaka answered more of Nakago's questions. While he was still cold, he gradually seemed to become somewhat patient.

Eventually, she interrupted him when her stomach growled.

"Um, can I have something to eat or drink please?"

"I'll have someone bring you some water" he said as he stood up. "In the meantime, you will stay here until I decide what to do with you."

"But why? Just what did I do? And I'm hungry!"

"As the shogun, I cannot let a strange woman go free until I am certain she couldn't be a threat to the Emperor."

"Well Nakago...what do we do with her?" the emperor asked as the sun was setting.

The shogun sat back, confident.

"I think she could be the priestess."

The entire table stared.

"Huh ?"

"Not only is her clothing something that I have never seen...she came here alone. What if the legends foretold of woman that was not from this world?"

"Well...maybe..." Suboshi said.

"But why you think she could be the priestess?" Tomo asked, looking unconvinced.

"She didn't have any money or luggage...that combined with her odd clothing gives me good reason to think that she is not from this world."

"It is possible...and it never stated that that priestess would be from this world..." Soi mused, as she sat next to her brother, Ashitare.

"We'd have to test her...it could also be a trap" Tomo said.

"She also said she was looking for her friend."

"What but that means...both priestesses came to this world at the same time? Damn it!" the Emperor snapped.

"Maybe they don't know...if they aren't from this world..." Tomo mused.

"Nakago, take this girl...go to Hong Nan and help this girl look for her friend. If she is our priestess...deal with her, and get her on our side."

"And what if her friend is the Priestess of Suzaku?"

"Nothing, regrettably. I can't have that Hotohori idiot get suspicious. By the time you come back, the girl better be dead, or on our side, no excuses! As for the rest of you...find both Shinzhos...that damn necklace and mirror shouldn't be too hard to locate!"

"What if they've been found?" Soi asked.

"Than just come back here...and Nakago, look for them in Hong-Nana as well. Bring then back if you find them."

* * *

As Nakago went back, he stopped. Soi was running to him

"Have you..." she asked.

"No, I have no desire to get married."

"You saved me and my brother from execution..."

"Just serve Seriyu."

"Soi!"

The two of them looked up. Ashitare was walked toward them.

"He says he's not interested...and I don't want you married to him either."

"I assure you, I have no physical interest in your sister."

"Better not change your mind either! I don't care that you are a shogun, my sister won't some man's bed toy!"

With mocking bow, he left. He'd put the pet in his place soon enough.

* * *

Miaka looked on as she was led by Nakago into the palace.

It had been a long day, and she wanted meal and a hot bath...and why had her status changed from prisoner to guest? Not that she'd complain...

True to his word, someone had brought her some water shortly after he had left and a peach. But that had been a meager snack and had only eased her hunger somewhat.

When he had come back and informed her that she was now a guest, she had been more than unnerved. But she also didn't have a choice.

Things had changed...suspiciously fast. But at least she might get a decent meal out of it.

Still, she looked around when she was shown to her room. It was beautiful...and why was she getting such a nice room? She'd rather get some cash and find something in town.

"Bathe, I'll have dinner sent up, as I need to discuss something with you."

Before she could respond, he bowed and left.

* * *

Miaka smiled as the hot water felt good...but she knew Nakago could come back without warning. And the last thing she wanted was to risk him seeing her naked.

Still at least she had the chance to take a hot bath...but she would've preferred a hot meal first.

Putting on a pale blue-violet robe, she barely had enough time to tie it shut when the doors opened. As servants began to set up a small feast, she looked up. Maybe they would talk, and he would leave her leave her alone.

That was when he bowed.

"Forgive me if I seemed...inconsiderate. I am Nakago, shogun of the Qu-Ding army."

Miaka slowly walked over...surprised that he had formally introduced himself.

"Do you mind if we eat dinner together?"

"Uh, you don't need to ask me..." she said trying to hide her fear.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. But you must be curious about the changes in your circumstances. I simply want to explain things."

Miaka frowned. But he had apologized and had been nice to her. And it's not like she could say no.

* * *

"I had a discussion with the Emperor, and he said that I was to personally help you search your friend. We have reason to think she's in another empire."

"Do you know which one?"

"Hong-Nan. The Emperor has also ordered me personally to escort you, so you can search for your friend. We leave tomorrow morning."

Miaka glared. That dirty old coot...she didn't want help from him!

"No thank you" she said primly. She took her final bite of rice.

"The Emperor only wants to make amends for how he treated you before. However, I must ask that since you stay near me at all times, for your own protection."

Miaka looked down. She didn't trust Nakago, and she doubted that pervert was helping her because he was sorry. Something else was going on, but what?

"Miaka, consider me you bodyguard. Your safety will be my first concern."

"Thank you, but all I want is to find Yui and go back home" she said, setting down her chopsticks.

"Yui...is that name of your friend?"

"Yeah, she my age, but she's...prettier than me" she said, not wanting to let Nakago know what Yui looked like.

"Miaka, if you don't find your friend, have you considered what you'll do?"

"I...maybe I'll just stay in Hong-Nan."

"You can also stay here at the palace. Yui might end up traveling here eventually. What does she look like?"

Miaka frowned. Why did he care what Yui looked like? He had no reason to be concerned with her.

"No offense Nakago, but I don't trust you. Not after how you first treated me, and I certainly don't trust that dirty old coot!"

"Well, I hope that by the time we've arrived at Hong-Nan I'll have the honor of having your trust. And it's rude to talk badly about the man who has assigned me to guard you all the way to Hong-Nan at his expense."

"That old bastard shouldn't have looked under my skirt in the first place! And I didn't ask for help, you were ordered to help me!"

"Miaka, I am the only one who knows how to get to Hong-Nan. I would think you would want to be more gracious to the person that will be responsible for your survival."

She snorted.


	2. Chapter 2

Miaka sighed. Full, she wanted to think.

Claiming he wanted her to be well rested, the meal had been cleaned up and Nakago had left shortly afterwards.

Just why did they want to help her? Maybe they had business in Hong-Nan and they needed a spy or something.

Well, when Nakago came back, she would be long gone. All she had to do was escape and she'd find her own way to Hong-Nan.

Nodding, she quickly threw off her robe and got dressed. She'd find a way to escape...and the way to Hong-Nan on her own.

But when she tried to open the door, she frowned as it was locked.

"This sucks! Just what do I do now?"

* * *

Nakago sat in his chambers. Good thing he had Miaka locked inside her room when he had left.

She may not trust him, but he was sure he could win her trust, along with one of her wishes. She may act brave, but she had blushed when had told that he had checked for weapons.

But how to do it? She would be suspicious...but an effective method would solve that.

Perhaps if he convinced her that he loved her... she would willingly give him a wish. After she used all of her wishes, she would go back to her world, and he would have his revenge.

And best of all, he could finally make that depraved bastard pay for what he had done to both him and his tribe.

As for the others... he'd find ways of keeping them occupied.

Still, he had been surprised when she had been honest. But she could be tamed, and it would prove amusing.

Not to mention he had to protect his priestess. If she got hurt, he wouldn't get a wish.

Recalling how much she had eaten at dinner, he chuckled. She ate more at one meal then he did in an entire day. It was curious on how wasn't fat, just slightly pudgy.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

With the door locked, how could she escape?

She hated being rude, but she didn't trust anyone...so she had to find a way out.

"Okay. The door doesn't work...guess I need to make a new door."

Looking outside, she saw a tree near a glass window. The sound would attract someone, so she had to try something better.

"Okay...what can I do..."

Miaka knew she had to escape. But how could she get past them...unless she was being escorted maybe ?

Putting her robe back on, she banged on the door.

"Get me Nakago... now! I demand to speak to him!"

* * *

Nakago frowned.

It was late, and he had several things he needed to do before he went to sleep.

"She demanded that you come and talk to her sir."

He knew something was up, as he had left the room with a less than a warm reception. But it couldn't hurt. If anything, he might win her trust.

* * *

There was knock...

"Yes ?"

"You wished to speak to me Miaka?" Nakago asked.

Miaka smirked. Might as well have fun while she could.

"Come in!" she snapped. She'd see how he liked dealing with a brat.

He came in. Just as she thought, the doors closed behind him, but they didn't lock.

"I hate this room! I want a bigger room!"

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, but this is the room that the Emperor has given you."

Miaka frowned as she crossed her arms.

"I thought as much."

"Is there something specific about the room that you do not like?"

"It's not pretty you idiot! Is it too much to ask that girl be treated like lady?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry about that. What can I do?" he said, showing no offense to her rudeness.

"You? If you would've considered my feelings you would've done it earlier! I want a bouquet of flowers in my room! And I want to pick them. Guys don't know anything about flowers! You can come help me."

He had to be annoyed, but he simply bowed.

"As you wish. I will take you to the gardens personally."

* * *

Miaka whined about everything. She hated blue, the palace didn't look clean. She even told him that he needed a haircut.

Not to mention she had ordered him to carry the flower basket, and cut the flowers that would be in her room.

The first man who said anything would be chi blasted.

"Seriously, can't you at least cut your hair? It's embarrassing to be seen with you!"

The girl better be the priestess, for her own safety. He wouldn't tolerate such insolence from anyone, unless he had a good reason.

"I'm sorry if my appearance offends you. I will get my hair cut tomorrow."

"No, we need to get an early start...braid it."

He narrowed his eyes as they came outside. He knew people would talk about this for days. Gossip spread like an uncontained fire.

"Okay...let's see..." she mused as the gardens were lit with lanterns.

She walked around and used her finger to direct him, like he was a pet.

"That one Nakkie" she said, pointing.

He gave her a cold look behind her back.

* * *

Miaka knew he had to be mad enough to be distracted, so she could escape. Besides, she considered this payback for how he had treated her earlier.

The comment about him gets a hair cut...priceless! One more thing and she could toss her robe off and run.

She looked over as she saw a tree...and saw a squirrel.

"Get that squirrel. I want a pet."

"Traveling with a wild animal..."

"I told you what to do, so do it!" she demanded.

With a blank look he set the basket down and walked over to the tree, were the animal gave him an unfriendly screech.

As he walked over, she looked over and saw the gate...freedom.

"If you're a shogun, can't you hurry up ?"

He didn't look over, but continued to climb.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me" he said.

Miaka quickly took off her robe and ran like hell.

* * *

He turned and glared when he saw Miaka run off. It had all been a distraction!

"_That...brat..."_

They were going to Hong-Nan, and he would work on getting her to not only fall in love with him, but to also get a wish.

But, his approach had changed, as he would be more...personal.

With a glare, he telepathically knocked her out.

* * *

Miaka woke up

She wore her robe and clothes...and smelled...food?

Looking over she saw the flowers that Nakago had picked were in a nearby glass vase. She groaned as he had to be furious with her.

"Do you still think I need to cut my hair?"

She threw the blankets over herself. But she heard his footsteps come closer, until he stood right by the bed,

"Miaka, I know that you don't have any reason to trust me. But it's my duty to protect the Emperor. You have no money, and it's dangerous for a woman to travel by herself."

Nervously, she slowly peeked out. He didn't seem angry about yesterday.

"You're not...mad?"

"No. You simply wanted to protect yourself as I really haven't given you a valid reason to trust me."

Miaka bit her lip, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, for being so rude."

He nodded.

"It's forgotten. Come to breakfast."

Miaka nodded. Because he was being so kind, she could at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

There was a pile of clothes nearby, but she really didn't pay attention to them.

"Nakago, I'm not from this world. Do you have any idea how I was able to come here?"

"I do. And I think it would also explain why your friend came to this world as well. And you'll understand why the Emperor wants to help you."

Miaka sighed, knowing she'd get answers.

"So why did I come to this world?"

"Because you are the Priestess of Seriyu."

Miaka frowned.

"Um, I think you have my confused with someone else. "

"No, I'm sure you are the priestess we've been waiting for. And your friend could be the priestess of Suzaku."

"But what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that you must summon Seriyu the guardian of the empire, and your friend will try and summon Suzaku. But it's imperative that you summon Seriyu first."

"Why?"

"Because I think that the Emperor will try use the priestess of Suzaku to take over Qu-Dong Empire; which is where we are. It's why I want to take you to Hong-Nan, so you can find your friend and try to get peace between the two empires."

"Yui...once I talk to her...I'm sure we can work something out!"

"Miaka, there is more that you should know. Once a priestess summons her deity, she will have three wishes...it's why you must summon Seriyu first. We have reason to believe the Emperor of Hong-Nan will try and use the wishes of his priestess to try and take over Qu-Dong."

Miaka sighed. She didn't want to have to fight Yui.

"But..."

"And there have been seven people chosen in each empire to help protect the priestess and help her summon her deity. They are her servants, also called sensei."

"You mean they're gonna help me?"

"Yes, I'm one of them. "

Miaka blushed, as she recalled being so rude to Nakago last night.

* * *

She looked on. After they met her other servants, they would leave.

Looking at the clothes, she saw a bluish purple jacket type top, bluish green sash, and an olive green skirt. There were some grayish purple slipper type shoes.

"Guess I need to get to Hong-Nan, and talk to Yui. I know we'll come to an agreement."

* * *

Dressed, she gave a small smile at the six strangers before her.

"I am honored to meet you, you may call me Tomo" a man with long black hair said with a nod.

"Amiboshi and my twin Suboshi said a boy who looked to be around her age.

"Miboshi...an honor to meet you at last" a bald baby said.

Miaka looked over to a woman who looked a few years older than her.

"Soi, and my brother Ashitare"

Miaka frowned and walked up.

"Wow...you look amazing...can you help me with my make-up sometime?"

Soi blinked, looking surprised but nodded.

Miaka turned.

"Nakago, why can't they come with us?"

"They've got something to take care of."

Miaka looked back. They were helping her! It so nice of them.

"Thank you...I hope that we can all get together and talk when I get back."

The group gave brief glance at her, but Tomo nodded, but his smile was neither friendly, or hostile. It was like he was laughing at some private joke.

"Yes, I agree. We should all get together and have dinner when you both come back."

Miaka smiled

"Thanks again for helping me, but be careful."

Suboshi smiled.

"We'll be fine, but thank you for your concern."

"Miaka, I'd like to talk with you privately. There are still a few things that she should know...and I think that it's better for her to be informed by another woman. Nakago, with your permission, I will bring Miaka to the gate once I'm done" Soi said.

Nakago nodded.

"Take your time. I'll get the horse ready."

* * *

Miaka looked down from a balcony. The others were talking in a courtyard.

"Miaka ?"

"Yes ?"

"Um, sit down please."

Miaka smiled.

"What is it?"

"Miaka, you are...that is...are you a virgin?"

Miaka blushed, but nodded.

"Listen, a priestess of Seriyu or Suzaku has to be a virgin in order to summon her deity. And also, you will go back to your own world if you use up all three of your wishes."

"I will? Wow, that's good to know."

"But it is possible that you will have to choose between going home, or staying here. If your friend is the priestess of Suzaku, it will be her duty to summon Suzaku. You both will have to choose duty, or your friendship."

Miaka looked down.

"I'm sure we can work things out."

Soi shook her head.

"Miaka, the priestess who summons her deity first can change things forever. Hong-Nan and Qu-Dong are both not...war between them is enviable. That is why if you summon Seriyu, you can ensure peace."

Miaka sighed. She wanted to do the right thing but...maybe she had to summon Seriyu first to prevent anything.

"Also, if you lose your status as virgin...you will remain here in this world."

Miaka gulped. Losing her status would mean that she would be...she shuddered.

"Soi, can I trust Nakago?"

Soi nodded.

"Like the others, we will serve and protect you. But since it can be dangerous, it's why he's taking you to Hong-Nan. As the shogun, he has the experience and knowledge to protect you."

Hearing this from another woman was reassuring. She was in good hands after all.

"Okay...and can I ask you something else? Is it just me or is he a bit stern?"

"He is, but he's good person. Me and my brother...we were going to be executed, but he saved us both. He may seem harsh at times, but his concern will be your safety. Give him time, I don't think he means to be intentionally unfriendly, but he will protect you."

"Do the others know...that I have to be a virgin?"

"Yes, but don't worry about that. Nakago will keep anyone from being a threat."

* * *

Tomo smiled.

"Picking flowers..."

He gave Tomo a cold smile. The man scoffed and looked over at the archway.

"I will get her on our side; it's just a matter of persuasion. The rest of you just find the two Shinzhos. I doubt they're in Hong-Nan."

"And when she gets back?" Ashitare asked.

"She'll summon Seriyu" he said as Miaka and Soi walked out.

* * *

Miaka looked up. She would go to Hong-Nan and talk with Yui. The two of them could come up with a solution.

And then, after they had used up their wishes, they would go home. She missed Tokyo so badly.

That was when she stopped.

"What is it?" Soii asked.

"Soi, what if I fail, or Yui wants to stay in this world? I've got you all depending on me..."

"Miaka, just try. But you must be careful. The ones who serve Yui will try and stop you, remember that."


	3. Chapter 3

Miaka looked on as she walked towards the horse. Nakago really did look intimidating, dressed in his full armor. But since she wasn't going to be arrested by him, she tried to act calm.

Her old clothes would be left behind, and shouldn't they have supplies? She saw what looked liked two canteens, but not much else. She really didn't have anything else besides a comb that she'd grabbed at the last second.

"Um, don't we need supplies?" she asked, looking over at Nakago.

"The Emperor has given me funds to buy what we need. Since we need to travel light, I will buy what we need on the road."

Miaka nodded, as it seemed to make sense.

* * *

The sun was out and she smiled as she looked around.

As much as Nakago still intimidated her, it felt good to know he would now protect her. But she still hated the Emperor. But she'd deal with him later.

"How far is it?"

"Perhaps m maybe a month, if we're not delayed."

"Nakago, I really feel bad about last night."

"As I said before, it's forgotten."

"But you're going to be protecting me."

"I consider it an honor to be the one to guard my priestess."

Miaka smiled, feeling at ease.

"It's nice to know I'll end up going home after my wishes have been made. I know I haven't been in this world for very long, but I miss my home."

"Do you really want to go back?"

"There's no reason for me to stay after I make my wishes."

"True, but if you we're to stay in this world, you could help keep the peace. Hong-Nan might retaliate after you seal Suzaku."

"I hadn't thought of that. But this isn't my home."

"I can understand why you would want to go back to your own world. But it would help keep things peaceful if you choose to stay."

"Well, it's just that...Soi said...there's only one way that'll stay, and that would mean I was forced."

"I would never allow that to happen to you. But have you considered that your friend could also make some of her wishes and choose to stay?"

Miaka sighed. She knew Yui was pretty, and what if she did decide to stay? She hadn't found anyone in Tokyo.

"If I did stay...I'd want to get married first. But I don't see how I can find a husband..."

"Would you ever consider marriage between us?"

"Huh ?"

"We are going to be spending a lot of time around one another, and I have been looking for wife. My connections with the Emperor would ensure that you could have better chance at getting more support, if you don't make all three of your wishes."

"But we...your way older, aren't you?"

"There is a ten year age difference between us."

"But what would you want to marry someone my age?"

"I have yet to find a woman who sees me and not my status. And you could easily become a target, if you lose your status as the priestess."

Miaka bit her lip.

"Um, can you give me time to think about it?"

"Of course. I don't want to force into anything."

* * *

They stopped for lunch when the sun was high. He managed to get them some fish and fruit. All she had to do was sit back and rest.

He'd taken off his helmet, and she had to admit that he was attractive. But she still didn't know much about him.

Looking around, it was weird to not see so many buildings, but it was nice being in nature. Staying here...she'd miss her family, but this world would also be nice.

"_This world...it's so different than Tokyo, but it's nice to see trees, and water, and flowers."_

"Is everything okay?"

She jumped when she looked over and saw him sitting beside her.

"Yeah, just thinking about my own world. I miss it, but this world is also nice."

"As I said, it will be up to you if you would consider marriage between us."

Miaka sighed as she looked out at the water.

"Miaka, the journey that we'll take will be dangerous. For your own safety, I will tell people that you are my wife."

"What?"

"It's simply a precaution. More than one man would find you an easy target. And I'm afraid we'll have to share the same room to avoid suspicion when we stay at an inn."

Miaka groaned and sat down, looking up at the sky.

"I know the idea holds no appeal...but your safety is my priority."

Logically, it did make sense. But being roommates with Nakago? She hadn't even had boyfriend!

"Do you really think people will believe you?"

"Some might have their suspicions, but I don't think anyone would challenge me. If they do, I will protect you."

Miaka frowned. Well, it would be one way to see if she could ever consider marriage between them...that is, if no one else came along.

And as for marriage...maybe it was time to be more honest with him.

"Um, Nakago?"

"Yes ?"

"I really appreciate all that you'll be doing for me. But marriage...it sounds like it would just be solution. If I stayed in this world, I want to love the person that I'd marry, and he needs to love me as well. Besides, how would the others react?"

"I'm sure they'd be happy, knowing that you'd be staying. And we'll have the journey to see if we could come to love one another."

"Do you want kids? I've always wanted to have children."

"I previously had no desire for a family. But after meeting you, I'd be honored if you become my wife and gave me a child."

"Well, I'm still young...I wouldn't want kids for a few years, and I'd want the situation to be resolved anyway" she said, looking away. She could feel that she was blushing. The image of giving herself to Nakago...much less pregnant with his child...

"Are you aright? Your face is red."

"Um, just the way you talked about kids and marriage..."

"I'm sorry. Making you uncomfortable wasn't my intention."

"It's fine..." she said, wanting to crawl down the nearest animal burrow.

* * *

After a picnic lunch, they we're back on the road.

While Nakago's offer of marriage was flattering, she couldn't consider it until she got to know him. Besides, what if someone else came along?

Not to mention the cold way he had first treated her...his attitude had changed pretty fast, and she still has her suspicions about that.

"_And that pervert Emperor... he looked up my skirt!"_

"Damned letch..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, not you. I'm still disgusted at what that Emperor did...especially since I'm the priestess."

"I'm afraid the Emperor has a hard time restraining his...sexual needs."

"Gross!"

"Yes, it is disgusting. But I think its good thing that you are the priestess. He could've easily had you become his latest concubine otherwise."

Miaka shuddered.

"And you...you have no problem with that?"

"How the Emperor lives his life is none of my business. My duty is to be the shogun, while his duty is to rule the empire. Even if I didn't agree with some of the things he's done, I cannot do anything about it."

Recalling the town, it looked pretty decent, she'd admit that much. Still...

"You know when we get back, I want him to apologize...to my face."

"I advise you to think twice about that."

"Why?"

"He doesn't react well when someone critiques his behavior...you don't want to make him your enemy. Even I'm under his authority."

"But he..."

"Miaka, if he does get angry with you, I would have to arrest you if he ordered it. That's something I really don't want to do."

"So I just let hm look up my skirt again?"

"I doubt he'll do it again, now that he knows who you are. Without you, we have no way to seal Suzaku. And I want you to keep your status to yourself. We'll have trouble if people find out who you are, especially in Hong-Nan."

* * *

The sun was setting when they came to an inn. Miaka didn't see a nearby boy glance at her with male interest.

The rest of the day had gone well, with Miaka asking questions about this world. Nakago answered anything she asked.

"Um, I'm a bit short on money..." a boy said, walking over. But Nakago stood in front of her. The boy stopped and frowned.

Miaka noted he had blue hair, and pale violet eyes. Unlike Nakago who looked rather...beautiful, this boy had boyish looks. And it looked like he was just a few years older than she was.

"I think I know you...your that shogun" the boy said.

"I am the shogun of Qu-Dong, and this woman beside me is my wife."

"Oh, than can you lead me some money?" the boy asked, with a friendly smile.

"Why should I do that?"

"Um, Nakago if we have enough..." she said, wanting to help.

"I don't believe in giving someone a hand out. I will consider paying someone who had worked to earn it."

"Aw come on..." the boy pouted.

"Quit bothering us."

The boy glared, and walked off. But not before sticking out his tongue.

"Cheapskate..." he grumbled.

"Nakago, if we had the money..." Miaka protested.

"Giving someone a handout will not help them in the long run. My status wasn't handed to me, I earned it."

"So what about me? I didn't...earn anything."

He looked over.

"Being the priestess may seem easy at first, but it won't be that way for very long. You still need to find your friend, who is your rival. You might end up having to stop her, for the good of Qu-Dong."

Feeling sad, Miaka sat down. Nakago's words were cold, but he spoke the truth. Yui was her rival. If things couldn't be worked out...they might not be able to remain friends.

* * *

"Excuse me, the gentlemen said that you'd take care of the bill."

Nakago looked up from their meal to see the boy from before running out. His eyes narrowed.

"Did he say who he was?"

"He called himself Tamahome sir."

With a glance, he made sure to keep his eyes open. Tamahome needed to be taught a lesson.

* * *

"We'll use the bath house tonight. Enjoy yourself, because we might not use another one for the next few weeks."

Miaka looked on as this was nothing like using the bathroom at him. It remained her of a spa.

"Okay...thanks!"

* * *

With the moon out, very few were at the baths.

He glared, when he recognized the boy from before...Tamahome. It looked like he was heading over to the hot spring...just as he was.

"Tamahome, I believe you owe me for paying for your meal."

Tamahome gulped, and shook his head.

"Um, that was my twin!"

He smiled.

"Unless you want me to press charges, you will pay the bill for both me and my wife."

"But...that costs a lot money!"

"That's not my concern."

That was when Tamahome smirked.

"So your wife is here..."

Making a rude face, Tamahome ran off.

"_Fool...I guess I'll have to deal with him personally before I leave."_

* * *

Miaka sat back. Alone, the hot spring felt so good.

_"So this is what people did before houses had bathrooms...not bad!"_

Still, she couldn't stop thinking about Nakago.

* * *

He glared and yanked Tamahome back by pulling his hair, as he sat back. The boy was so intent on spying on Miaka, he didn't even notice him.

"You were spying on my wife" he said as he sat back, as the water came up to his waist.

"Um...I'd thought I'd give her the money!"

"You seem to be missing you wallet" he said, as they both were nude.

"Come on..."

"You will pay for our expenses, but also for our stay at the inn."

Tamahome glared...and responded by sticking out his tongue.

"Bite me blondie!"

That was when he smiled as he saw Tamahome gulped from fear as he felt his chi flare up.

* * *

Miaka looked over she could've sword she had just heard Tamahome scream.

"Weird..."

Shrugging, she stood up to get a nice foot massage.

That was when Tamahome landed beside her. As he stood up, Miaka screamed as he stared at her naked body as he had a nosebleed.

* * *

"He got drunk and he spied on my wife. I would like for him to be removed from the bathhouse."

The managers of the bathhouse glared.

"Sir you will pay for all damages, and leave at once!"

"He's lying; he tossed into the woman's side of the hot spring!"

"Pervert!" Miaka glared.

"I...fine!" he scowled.

"Sir, our deepest apologies..."

"It's not your fault...some people just don't know how to behave."

"Well, for being so understanding, your visit shall be complementary. We have rooms...you and your wife are welcome to stay here if you want. The views are very lovely."

"Thank you. That does sound nice."

* * *

After another two hours of pampering, Miaka looked around.

The room was simple, but had a nice balcony that let them see miles of forest.

Pity they needed to share the same, bed, but at least she didn't think Nakago would be a letch like Tamahome. And there was a folding screen that would offer privacy if needed.

"This is beautiful..."

That was when she heard woman's throaty moan, as a door closed. Miaka blushed.

"Are you tired?" Nakago asked, as he stood beside her.

"A little...but it also...I've never had any guy notice me...and knowing that you are interested while we're sharing the same bedroom..."

"I can sleep on the floor if it would make you more comfortable."

"No that's not fair. You're gonna be protecting me...I'll sleep on the floor."

"As the priestess of Seriyu, that is unacceptable. I can sleep on the floor."

"No, I will."

"Miaka, I only want you to be comfortable."

"I couldn't sleep, if I knew you had to sleep on the floor...so I order you to take the bed!"

When she saw the look in his face, she chuckled. As the shogun, he probably didn't have too many people give him orders.

"I don't mean to sound bossy..."

"No you are my priestess, and I am under your command" he said, with a bow. "But I am going to feel guilty taking the bed."

"Well, I guess...I don't want to make you feel bad..."

* * *

"_Man parts...his man parts are very close..."_ she thought, clenching the bedding.

"Is everything okay Seriyu..."

"Um, can you stop calling me Seriyu no Miko, and Priestess of Seriyu? It makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, but those are your formal titles."

"I know, but I don't like it. When it's just us, call me by my name."

"As you wish Miaka."

Sighing she loosed her grip.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No...just never had to share my bed with a guy whose ten years older than me."

"I'm sorry, but if you cannot sleep..."

"No, you stay in bed."

"But if you cannot sleep, than I am not doing my job. And you must still be scared of me; otherwise you wouldn't be so nervous."

"Uh..." she said, not wanting to sound ungrateful.

"Miaka, what can I do to make you feel more comfortable around me so that you will not be afraid?"

Miaka bit her lip. He was speaking the truth.

"Well...to be honest...I don't want a guardian. I'd rather have a friend."

"And you feel that I am your friend?"

"You act so official...and the Emperor did order you to escort me. And that way you talked about marriage...I just feel so alone right now."

He didn't say anything, and she got up and walked outside. Feeling the cool breeze helped to calm her.

* * *

He smiled as Miaka was feeling lonely and vulnerable...he couldn't ask for better circumstances.

If being her friend what the only thing she wanted, he'd be happy to comply.

Getting up, he joined Miaka outside. By the time they were back, he was confident she would agree to be his wife.

And once she made her wishes, she'd go back to her world...while he would finally get revenge.

"Miaka, I'm sorry you don't trust me enough to consider me a friend. To be honest, I have never met a woman I wanted for my wife, so this is new for me as well."

She didn't respond, but she also didn't walk away from him. He smiled, as he could continue.

"Please, give me the honor of showing you that I only want to see you safe, and happy."

She slowly turned around, and gave him a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Miaka woke up.

Last night after Nakago had talked with her, exhaustion had seemed to hit her all at once. The last thing she recalled was him picking her up.

Looking over, she saw Nakago was gone...and sitting a table. He seemed to be looking over something and was also dressed.

As if sensing her he looked over.

"Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded as she sat up.

"Yeah, but why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought it would be better if you we're well rested. We'll grab breakfast before we leave."

* * *

As she dressed, she smiled. Being on good terms with Nakago was such a relief.

No sooner had she mentioned that she wanted to dress, he had told her he would wait on the balcony...what a gentleman!

"_He's gonna be my bishie bodyguard and friend...this won't be so bad after all."_

* * *

As Miaka had slept, he had woken up and considered the options as he had gotten dressed.

Miaka would want to get Yui as quickly as possible, which could work to his advantage. There was a quicker route to Hong-Nan, but it wasn't known for being safe. Reports about mountain bandits were common, and the area didn't have any inns, due to the crime rate.

But, he could use the time to prove to Miaka that he...cared about her. And one way to do that would be to save her from being attacked.

* * *

Miaka looked on as they ate.

That was when she looked up to find...Nakago was staring at her, looking amused.

"Um, what is it?"

"I had no idea you had such a healthy appetite."

Miaka blushed. She had been so nervous that she hadn't really enjoyed a good meal since coming to this world. And being on good terms with Nakago, she was back to her old eating habits.

But maybe that wasn't such a good thing. More than one girl had mentioned that she needed to lose weight.

She frowned, wishing that she wasn't pudgy. And that her boobs would begin develop at a decent rate. She'd rather be pudgy and have big boobs, than be pudgy, and have small boobs.

"And I guess it shows."

His face lost all traces of amusement.

"I see nothing wrong with your figure."

"What figure?" she scoffed.

"Miaka, its easy to see that you do not have the body of a child."

Her jaw dropped, as she blushed.

"I.."

"I'm sorry; it seems I made you uncomfortable again. I'm afraid that since I've been devoting myself to my duties, I do not have a lot of experience with women."

"It's fine. Let's just figure out what we're going to do. Have you looked at the map?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I have. There are two roads used to get to Hong-Nan. The one that's used by most travelers has plenty of inns, and is safe."

"And the other route?"

"It's a road that takes is into the mountains. While it will save us a week, it's known for being a dangerous road, because there are constant reports of attacks by the mountain bandits. No inns exist along the road, so we'd have camp."

"As in...sleeping outside ?"

"I'm afraid so. But I am confident I could protect you from any type of danger."

"If it'll save us some time...what do you think?"

"If you need to talk to Yui as soon as possible, and are willing to trust me to protect you, we should go through the mountains."

"Okay...than that's what I want."

* * *

As he bought some extra supplies, he gave a glance as he saw a certain pest glaring at him.

Tamahome...perhaps he should deal with this first. He was still irked about yesterday.

Casually, he headed behind the buildings. This wouldn't take long, and Miaka was busy looking at some pet birds that were for sale.

* * *

"Who are you?" Tamahome demanded, standing a few feet behind him.

"Someone you'd be wise not to anger, or follow" he said, smiling. He casually pretended to admire the view, as he used his chi to toss Tamahome aside like a piece of rotting fruit.

"Why you bastard...I got scat on my clothes!"

He gave the boy an icy glare that he used on some of his men when they annoyed him. The boy froze, and stared.

"Do not bother me again. If you do, I will consider you a threat to my wife."

* * *

As Nakago walked off, Tamahome glared.

All that blue and the dragon armor...he had to be from Qu-Dong. Could Miaka be the Seriyu no Miko?

"Damn, if they have priestess..."

The plan had been to meet up with the others, and get the mirror and necklace. He had to get to them fast, and let them know about this. If Nakago was going to be opposing them, they were in serious trouble.

* * *

**Hong-Nan**-

Yui gulped.

"I don't want to hurt Miaka, she's my friend."

"Honey, sealing Seriyu will not hurt her. It's only a matter of time before Qu-Dong attacks" Houki said. "And this way, you will go back to your own world."

"So, I make my three wishes, and I go back?"

"Yes, but stay here...the others are leaving to retrieve the necklace and mirror. For your own safety, you cannot leave the palace."

Yui shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't make my wishes, not until Miaka has been found. Even if she's a rival priestess, she's my friend."

"But...if she could be the priestess of Seriyu..."

"Let me go with them...if I can find her...we can talk."

"No."

"Then I refuse to be the Priestess of Suzaku!" Yui snapped, her patience gone.

Houki looked over.

"Honey..."

"We will bring her along. If we find Miaka, we could avoid war" Hotohori said.

* * *

Miaka smiled as she rode with Nakago.

"Hey Nakago?"

"Yes ?"

"Um, Soi said that we'll end up staying is this world if we...you know. What if Yui and I agreed to get married?"

"I'm afraid sealing Suzaku is the only way to deal with Hong-Nan. Yui's ultimate goal will be to summon Suzaku. Once she does that, she can seal Seriyu."

"That seems unfair. I haven't even talked to her. Maybe we could work something out. If we got married, and if Yui got married, we would have any reason to be rivals."

"You would be willing to give yourself to me?"

Miaka blushed.

"Well, that's what would need to happen."

"Then you do not wish to go back to your own world?"

"I just what to do what's right. Yeah, I love to go back, but not if that would mean war."

"While I admire your desire to not see you friend as a rival, sealing Suzaku is the only guarantee to avoid war."

"You don't know that! I haven't even talked with Yui. And I won't even consider summing Seriyu until I've had chance to speak with Yui!"

* * *

Looking at the waterfall, he gave the others the update as the sun was setting. He could see the reflection of everyone.

Thanks to Miboshi, he could keep in contact. All he needed was water, and he could stay in communication.

"So she's refusing?" Tomo asked.

"She told me herself that she will not consider summoning Seriyu unless she's spoken privately with Yui."

"Brat..." Tomo grumbled.

"How much longer until you get the items?"

"Maybe a week...we got some horses. We'll make sure to keep an eye out for the others."

"Do that, they could also be coming after the items as well. You might run into boy who calls himself Tamahome."

"What did he do?"

"He was suspicious. If you find him...deal with him."

"Nakago ?"

He looked over as Soi spoke.

"Could Yui be traveling with the others, to get the items?"

"That is possible."

"If Yui is with her own sensei, traveling to Hong-Nan will be waste of time. Besides, the cave is on the way. Why not meet us?"

"She does have point" Suboshi admitted. "Miaka could talk with Yui."

"Find out if Yui is traveling with her pets by tomorrow. If she is, we'll join you."

"Are you sure they should meet?" Ashitare asked.

He smiled.

"After they've talked, I want Suboshi to deal with her. They should be around the same age, so she won't be suspicious."

"I got an idea...why not take away her virginity? She won't be priestess..." Tomo smirked.

"Because if that happens, Hotohori will get suspicious. And so will Miaka."

* * *

As he bathed on the other side, she frowned.

They had spent the last several hours having a spat.

"Yui isn't my rival!"

"She can stop you."

"She won't. We'll come up with a solution."

"Miaka, you have a duty to Qu-Dong, to summon Seriyu. Using a wish, you can seal Suzaku, which will ensure peace."

"Or maybe Yui isn't gonna make any of her wishes!"

"Miaka, there will be no proof if Yui changes her mind. Without a formal contact, it's too risky."

Annoyed, she peeked through the bushes.

"She won't..." she said, as Nakago walked out from the water.

"_That chest...I just saw his butt!"_

Feeling guilty she looked away.

"_Okay, think what you just did Miaka..."_

Biting her lip, her certainty didn't want to get caught. But she was curious.

"_One last peek..."_

Turning, she shrieked as she saw Nakago in his full masculine glory.

"_I saw it! I saw his..."_

"Is everything okay?" he asked, looking over. Miaka ducked, hoping that he hadn't caught her spying.

"Yeah...I...saw a snake" she said.

"Where ?"

Miaka whimpered. The only snake she had seen hadn't been reptile.

Swimming over, she turned around when a shadow fell over her. Curies she looked back.

Wearing just his pants, Nakago was looking around.

"Pervert!" Miaka screeched, letting the water come up to her neck.

* * *

"Miaka..."

Miaka took a few steps back. Dressed, she was furious. And she felt guilty for spying on him. If he found out...

"Leave me alone!

"I want to apologize, but I also need more information on the snake you saw. It could be poisonous."

Miaka blushed.

"I.."

"Miaka, the whole reason I intruded on you, was because I was worried for your safety. Please forgive me."

Miaka shook her head.

"I...didn't see an actual snake."

He sighed.

"As long as you are not in any danger of being hurt, that's all I care about. Please sit back, while I cook dinner."

Miaka's jaw dropped as he casually walked off.

"_Whew! At least he doesn't know that I was spying in him."_

* * *

He wasn't offended that Miaka had spied on him, he was amused. And it would certainty help him. If he was patient, he was sure Miaka would agree to become his wife...and give him a wish.

Still, he keep his powers until Seriyu was sealed, so he had no intention of marrying Miaka, much less taking her to his bed.

Not to mention she didn't interest him at all. The only reason he even concerned himself with her was because he wanted one of her wishes.

* * *

Relieved, Miaka walked around.

"_Okay, gotta be careful next time. No peeking...unless I won't get caught!"_

Recalling what she had seen, she had to admit that she was more than impressed...but she could've lived without seeing that...snake.

Looking over, Nakago seemed to be busy with cooking dinner. Just fish that he'd caught, and he was also making some rice.

Looked around she sighed. Yui was many miles away...but she was alive. And they'd see one another soon.

"I'm coming Yui. We'll find a way to deal with this whole stupid mess."

Looking behind her, she frowned. Although it might be months or even weeks, she already didn't like the idea of saying good-bye to Nakago.

"Marriage...I'll need to talk to Yui. Maybe I should consider it. But if she doesn't fall in love and wants to seal...no, I can't think like that. I need to talk to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Yui looked on. The forest was pretty, like the park. But still, she felt restless.

After traveling for a few hours they had made camp. Still, all she wanted was to know if Miaka was okay.

Chichiri had left, saying that he had to pick someone up.

"Yui, you okay?"

She turned to smile at Nuriko.

"Just worried about Miaka."

"Yui I..."

"She's my friend. We can talk things out."

"Look, you haven't lived here...sealing Seriyu is the best way to avoid war."

"Sealing Seriyu will make them human, it won't prevent war."

"Yui, that may be true, but it will give us an advantage..." Hotohori said.

That was when Chichi returned in a poof of smoke. He had boy with him, who looked just a few years older than she was.

"Are you Tamahome?" she asked, when Chichi returned with a stranger.

The boy nodded.

"I'm Yui...the Suzuku no Miko."

"Is your friend Miaka?" he asked, looking worried.

"Yes, have you seen here?"

"Yeah, and we got trouble. Nakago was guarding her...she's the Seriyu no Miko, I'm sure of it."

"She's alive...what?" she asked, as everyone stared.

"You don't know who Nakago is, do you?" Tasuki asked.

"No...who is he?"

"Hmph, he's a cruel, cold, shogun...has yellow hair, and blue eyes. Not much is known about him or his past, but he's powerful...and doesn't let anyone stand in his way."

"So is Miaka in danger?"

"No, if he's guarding her, she isn't in danger. They'll need her to be the priestess. But if Nakago is a Seriyu sensei..."

"...then it'll be his duty to see Miaka summon Seriyu" Nuriko said.

"That man...in battle, he would be formidable" Hotohori admitted.

"Formidable? That guy would kick our asses into the next century!" Tasuki snapped.

"Then I think it's settled. We can't win against him in a fight. For now, we should let Lady Yui and Lady Miaka meet" Nuriko said.

"Miaka...she won't..." Yui said. She didn't want to doubt Miaka. But this Nakago person sounded like he was pretty intimidating. What if he tried to bully...no Miaka wouldn't give in!

"Lady Yui, can you really trust Miaka?" Hotohori asked.

"I can. I know that if I talk to her, she'll agree to not seal Suzaku. And that means Nakago has to obey her, since she's the Seriyu no Miko, right?"

Mitsukake sighed. Nuriko scowled.

"Yui, Nakago is...if he finds you...if you meet with Miaka..."

"Why not just talk to her openly? If they're witnesses, won't that solve the problem?" Chiriko asked.

"I think that's our only option. I doubt we could stand up to Nakago, much less the army of Qu-Dong. For now, we need to trust Lady Miaka and Lady Yui to have an unofficial truce."

* * *

Miaka looked at Nakago. She tried hard not to think about what Nakago looked liked without any clothes. But it wasn't easy. At least him getting dressed before he had prepared dinner had helped.

The food was simple, just some rice and some fish had caught as the rice had cooked.

"Are you still mad at me Miaka?"

Miaka looked up, with her mouth full of rice. He hadn't looked at her; he had only come to make sure she was safe.

Chewing, she swallowed.

"No...just warn me if you gonna walk in on me" she grumbled.

"Very well."

She frowned. He owed her more than an apology. If he protested once more time about talking to Yui, she'd...braid his hair!

"I want to speak with Yui, it's an order! Any questions?"

Nakago gave her a glance. If he was angry or annoyed, he didn't show it.

"Very well. But I cannot leave you alone with her, for your safety. I will stand guard nearby."

"Fine, as long as I can talk to her...and stop being so pessimistic! I trust Yui; like I trust you."

"Thank you for your trust Miaka. But you must understand that your safety is always my first concern and priority. If you meet with Yui, her sensei will be nearby."

"Then talk to them. The whole point of me talking with Yui is to find a way to have peace."

* * *

In the early morning light, he stood by the water fall.

"I found them...seems they are going to fetch the treasures as well" Miboshi smiled.

He looked on. At least he could use this to his advantage.

"Let them know the Seriyu no Miko desires to talk with the Suzuku no Miko."

"What? You're going to allow them to talk?" Tomo snapped.

"Lady Miaka has ordered it. Get them to give us a treasure...to show they would support peace. We'll join you soon enough."

* * *

Miaka woke up, feeling the heat from a fire.

Looking around, she saw that she appeared to be alone. But she knew Nakago had to be nearby.

Yawning, she reached over and out a comb from her bag. Her hair needed to be combed out anyway. At least keeping it odangos seemed to keep it clean and out of the way.

"_Another day...we'll be going through the forest for the next several days I guess..."_

* * *

Wanting to think, he had gone for a walk. Miaka would wake up soon enough.

"_For ten years, I've waited...nothing will stand in my way."_

He recalled how he'd stayed loyal to man he hated, only so that he could kill him, and make this world suffer. Being a bed toy...he had lived like some pet.

Now after all this time, his efforts would pay off.

However, the biggest threat was Yui, which was a surprise. While he admired Miaka's strong will, it could ruin things for him.

But the best way to counteract that was to get Miaka to fall for him...and she was curious. If he devoted the next several days to unofficially courting her, not even Yui would persuade Miaka.

* * *

**Several days later-**

Nakago seemed to support her completely, which had made each day pleasant. They hadn't had single fight since that day.

No to mention she liked it when she got attention from him. And he was so considerate. Every day, he brought her flowers and cooked their meals.

And when she had mentioned she was getting soar, he had massaged her back and shoulders...even her feet.

They hadn't known one another for very long, but she didn't want to be separated from Nakago ever again. In such a short time, she had fallen in love.

With a smile she accepted the bouquet of wild flowers that he had just picked. Who would've guessed she'd get a blonde bishie like him?

"You've been so kind to me" she said, sniffing the bouquet.

"It's been my honor to protect you."

That was when he knelt before her. She blushed, as she hoped this wasn't a dream.

"I know we haven't known one another for very long, but you are the only one I want to spend my life with. Could you ever consider becoming my wife?"

Miaka's jaw dropped, as she recalled that after she made all three of her wishes, she'd go home. But marrying Nakago...and she had considering staying, to bring peace between the two empires. Besides, what if Yui was now engaged?

"I...I'm flattered...but..."

"I know I'm asking a lot, as it will mean that you won't go back to your own world. But I will devote myself to making you happy."

Miaka nodded, and smiled. She'd just make two wishes, and then she'd marry Nakago.

"Nakago you've been so kind...I'd be honored to marry you."

Wanting to get some height, she stood on rock to kiss him. But to her surprise, he quickly kissed her as soon as she stepped onto a rock.

His kiss was gentle at first, but slowly heated up. Still he kept his hands respectful.

When he pulled back...words couldn't describe how she felt. It was better than eating chocolate! Dazed, she rested her head on his chest, wishing that she could feel his warm skin, rather than the coldness of his armor.

* * *

He held her close as he smiled coldly. Miaka had accepted. Now all that remained...

"If I won't be making all three wishes, what should I wish for?"

He nuzzled her, kissing her neck.

"Could you consider giving me wish?"

Miaka looked up and frowned.

"Um, but why?"

"I'm afraid that we might not get the support from the Emperor. If I get power and immortality, I'm certain we could ensure peace not only with Hong-Nan, but with the rest of the country. Not to mention it would ensure that we would never be separated. I don't want to see you hurt, and I just want to have the ability to protect you."

Miaka looked up and nodded.

"Yes, I'll give you a wish."

* * *

**Camp of the Seriyu and Suzuku sensei -**

Yui smiled.

The Seriyu sensei had camped nearby. Things had gone much better than she anticipated.

Smiling, she handed Suboshi the necklace. The purple stones looked like they were made from amethysts.

"Take it, as a sign that I support peace between Qu-Dong and Hong-Nan."

Suboshi blushed, and she chuckled. He blushed a lot when he was around her. And he acted kind of clumsy sometimes.

"Uh...thank you..."

"Lady Yui..." Hotohori said. He didn't sound happy.

"Don't give it to him!" Tamahome snapped.

"You do not support your priestess?" Soi asked.

"I don't trust Nakago!" Tamahome snapped.

"No, you are showing that you do not support your priestess" Tomo said, with a glance. "How sad, to know that the Suzuku sensei are not united."

"Should I take this as sign that you all do not support peace? You all haven't done anything to show you support Lady Miaka!" Hotohori said.

"We do support Miaka...and we're just waiting until she and Nakago arrive. We just don't want to do anything behind her back!" Soi snapped.

That was when Tamahome began to cluck like chicken.

"Soi...don't let him get to you" Ashitare said.

Soi just glared, clearly insulted.

* * *

It was around mid afternoon when Miaka and Yui were reunited.

After introductions, each side seemed to give the other some space. Nakago stayed nearby, as he talked with the Seriyu sensei.

Tamahome made it no secret he hated Nakago. She just did get how there could be such clear animosity between two people who barely knew one another.

Nervous, she and Yui sat down. Nakago stood nearby.

"I was so worried..." she said, unsure of what to say.

"So was I...can you believe what's happened to us?"

Miaka held Yui's hands.

"Yeah, but...I don't want to be adversaries."

"I don't want to be rivals either, and there's only one way we can stay..." Yui said blushing.

Miaka just blushed and nodded.

"We need to...lose our virginity. But I don't want to just give myself away like a one night stand...I want to be married."

Yui gave sigh of relief.

"I've talked with Suboshi over the last few days...I think he's the one. We talked...and I...we plan on getting married."

Miaka felt herself relax. Despite being apart, both of them had thought about the same thing.

"I found someone too...Nakago!"

"Nakago? Miaka I've...are you sure?"

"Yui, he's accepts me. I know I'm not pretty, I eat a lot...he treats me like I'm some princess!"

"Well, as long as you're happy..."

"I am. He makes me happy."

"Then okay. I'll get married to Suboshi, you get married to Nakago. Then we'll each try and get things settled!"

* * *

Yui and Suboshi ran off, with Amiboshi as the witness. She smiled as she looked at the nearby town.

Before leaving, Suboshi had given her the necklace, which she now wore around her neck. Maybe she and Nakago should get married tonight. After all, there was no use in waiting.

Still to have first time with man who was older and just plain bishie...the act itself had her nervous as hell.

"_Hm, I wonder if it's even possible. Based on what I saw, he's not exactly scrawny..."_

"Miaka?"

Turing, she gulped as Nakago walked toward her. As he walked closer, she could feel herself blush as she recalled just how well built he was.

"Are you okay?"

Miaka gulped and nodded.

"Just had a very...interesting conversation with Yui."

"Is anything wrong?"

Miaka could feel herself blush even more.

"I... why don't we get married before we go back?"

He glanced over at the village in the distance.

"Miaka, I would like to give you a wedding that you deserve, rather than eloping with you in a small village."

Miaka's jaw dropped. She...she had to get married to him as soon as possible!

"But I don't mind...and all that does matters is that we'll be married anyway."

"I'd rather wait, so I can ensure that you have every luxury available."

"No, I don't want to make my wishes...Yui is not gonna be the priestess either!"

He gave her an aloof glance. She blurted out the truth before she could think twice.

"She's gonna get married to Suboshi...she and I agreed to lose out status, so we could stay and help. We gotta get married tonight..."

Miaka took a few steps back when she saw his chi flare up. He had to be seriously pissed off...but why?

"You mean that you are refusing..."

She gave him the best smile she could, considering the circumstances.

"I know I promised you a wish...but does it really matter? The important thing is that we'll be together..."

"We're going back, now."

She frowned, as it wasn't a request, but an order.

"Huh? No, I haven't even said good-bye to Yui."

That was when the others came out.

"Suboshi and Amiboshi ran off..." Tomo said.

"Forget about them. We're going back."

Miaka frowned.

"Look, there is no need to act snippy!"

He gave her cold glare.

* * *

No sooner had they been teleported back to Qu-Dong, Nakago had said they needed to talk with the Emperor and were not to be disturbed.

As they walked, she scowled.

"What is your problem?"

"If you refuse to give me a wish, this changes things between us."

Miaka frowned. What was with him? All this fuss...

That was when she stopped. He gave her cold smirk as he turned his head to look back at her.

"Is anything wrong ...Seriyu no Miko?"

Miaka glared. She didn't want to consider it, but only one thing would explain why he had been so kind, after he had learned she was the Seriyu no Miko.

"You...did you just want a wish?"

He smirked.

"If you really thought that I would be attracted to a childish glutton..."

She glared.

"I'm glad I'm not going to summon Seriyu! You can kiss my ass!"

"If you show me anymore disrespect, you can stay in the dungeon."

Miaka glared, but kept her mouth shut. When he walked off, she followed him.

* * *

The Emperor chuckled.

"I'll dismiss the others. There's no need for them to remain here since we won't be using Miaka's wishes. But make sure she's virgin. We'll need your powers."

"And Hong-Nan?"

"We'll still take action as planned."

Miaka frowned. So they planned to do something, but what? If they needed Nakago's powers, they must be planning on either destroying Hong-Nan, or taking it over.

Either way, she had to find a way to stop them.

"What about the others? They will still have their powers. What if they..." Nakago asked, but was interrupted.

"They will go to Hong-Nan to try and get revenge. But those Suzuku fools are all human. And the pitiful army isn't even half of the men we have. With your powers and the army, Hong-Nan doesn't have a chance!"


	6. Chapter 6

This sucked!

Not only did Nakago not love her, he had just wanted her to be the priestess, so he could get a wish.

And Yui? She knew Hong-Nan was in serious danger...there was no way those two bastards would just sit back.

"At least she's happily married..."

Pouting, she paced back and forth, trying to think of what she could do for Hong-Nan. She wasn't strong or smart...

"What's the matter Seriyu no Miko?" Nakago asked.

Miaka jumped like startled cat. She gave him a seething glance as she turned around.

"Don't sneak up on me!"

He smirked. She wants to slap that smirk right off!

"You are no longer in a position to give me orders."

"The hell I am! I am the Seriyu no Miko!"

"You don't have the sensei needed for the ceremony, and the necklace you do have is only a piece of jewelry, as you will not make any wishes."

Knowing he was correct, she frowned. She turned, and wiped away the few tears that fell, as she looked at the view from the balcony.

"_Looks like I'm stuck here. I won't be making any of my wishes, so I won't get sent back to my world. At least that's good; it'll give me a small chance to get back to Yui."_

Knowing the rat bastard was still behind her, she looked out at the view.

Hearing noises, she looked down, and saw there others were leaving. Pity she wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

With the new set of circumstances, he had to change his own plans.

Standing close, he saw that Miaka didn't seem to note his close rage. Curious, he looked down, to see what had her so distracted.

The other sensei was riding off. Knowing how mad they were, he guessed they were going to Hong-Nan, to try and plan some sort of revenge on him. After all, they still had their powers, just as he did.

Looking over, he gave Miaka a glance. All it would take was for her to get caught, and he would no longer have the use of his powers. And he needed his powers to kill the man who had used him as a sex toy.

Furious with him, Miaka had no reason to work with him, much less trust him. But perhaps having a truce would be beneficial for them both.

And Miaka would still want to go back to Yui, but she had no way to get there on her own. And he had no desire to stay in Qu-Dong after the Emperor was dead. With them both wanting to leave, this would give him an advantage.

He'd offer Miaka a deal. He'd give her protection and take her to Hong-Nan, if she asked for him to formally remain in Hong-Nan...as her bodyguard.

In return for guarding Miaka, which would give Hong-Nan an advantage with the powers of the other Seriyu sensei, he would get diplomatic immunity in Hong-Nan. After all, it was because he would be guarding Miaka that the others would keep their powers in the first place.

* * *

Miaka sighed. Just what could she do ?

"We need to talk."

She turned and glared.

"You've done enough!"

"If you still want to get back to Yui, I can help you."

With that he walked off. Miaka frowned, and gave him an obscene hand gesture with both of her hands.

"Piss off!"

Turning, she stormed off to think. She had to find a way out, alone.

"For your safety, I advise you to show me more respect."

"Shove it blondie!" she snapped, as she ran off.

* * *

Miaka panted.

After wandering in the gardens, she had seen Nakago approaching and had used both hands to flip him off...again.

He had smiled, and had held up the last item she expected, a black whip.

Frantic, she had run, desperate to escape. He had smiled as he had had casually walked after her, snapping the whip on occasion.

Looking around, Miaka didn't know how, but Nakago had managed to hide. How was that even possible? He was six feet of blonde shogun!

"Hmph, I'll go the last place he can go..."

* * *

The baths outside...ha!

Smiling, she nodded. As the Seriyu no Miko, she was allowed to use the baths outside...which was a hot spring.

"Anything else Lady Miaka?" the attendant asked, as she rinsed all the dirt off of her with a bucket.

Miaka smiled.

"Bring me some tea and a snack...can I get some dumplings?"

Nodding the attendant walked off, and she smiled as she walked into the hot water. A nice hot bath...and there was no way Nakago would risk spying on her.

"Ha, Nakago zero, Miaka one!"

Submerging herself, she sighed as she sat back. At least she wasn't married to Nakago.

Content, she sat back, enjoying the fresh air. This Nakago free zone was exactly was she needed.

"I'll think of something...I'm sure I can get to Yui" she said, ignoring the footsteps.

Closing her eyes, she sat back, feeling relaxed. This was just a small set back.

"Would you like to join me?"

Miaka blushed and gulped.

Putting her hands up to cover her breasts she turned and saw Nakago sitting a table and eating her snack under a pagoda. He was even drinking her tea!

"Those are mine!"

"I'll be happy to share."

Miaka glared. The whip was on the table. But her clothes...that jackass!

"Stop eating my dumplings!"she ordered.

He ignored her. Pouting, she watched as he slowly ate all the dumplings, and drank her tea.

"Aw..."

"Now that I have you attention, I think we need to talk."

"I'm naked!"

"You can still listen to me."

Miaka glared. He knew she was trapped, and he was taking full advantage! What an ass!

* * *

Miaka glared.

"So if I agree to ask that you remain with me in Hong-Nan as my bodyguard, you'll get me to Hong-Nan, and protect me?"

"That is correct."

"For how long?"

"The whole point of me protecting you is to ensure that you remain a virgin..."

He gave her an amused stare as she blushed.

"...so until you are no longer a virgin."

She scoffed.

"You just want to keep your powers. "

He didn't deny it.

"And you want to get to Yui."

"You act as if I could trust you!"

"How else will you get to Hong-Nan? Besides, since you will not be making any wishes, I can take you as my concubine."

"Why you..."

He stood up and casually snapped the black whip. Miaka wondered if he had fetish.

"Think about it. Enjoy your bath Seriyu no Miko."

* * *

Miaka swore like a sailor.

As soon as Nakago was gone, she got out, and stared at the empty plate and cup.

"That...aw man!"

Peeved, she got dressed. At least he hadn't taken the necklace.

That was when her stomach growled, demanding food.

"Come to think of it, I missed lunch...geeze, he is so rude!"

* * *

In her room, she ate. At least some servants had managed to bring her a meal.

As mad as she was, she decided to avoid Nakago, at least for now. If she managed too piss him off, he might actually whip her. Better safe than sorry.

"But what do I do?"

Standing up, she sighed as she looked over at her old school uniform. There was no way she wanted help from that blonde bastard. And it's not like she could even trust him. He just wanted to keep his own ass safe.

Still, she could walk, and maybe she could at least leave Qu-Dong. They had kept going straight, and she could get directions on the way.

Going to the drawers, she managed to find some plain clothes. If she braided her hair, maybe she wouldn't stand out.

"Okay, I got some clothes, I'll get directions..."

But what about money? She'd need to pay for lodging, food, and maybe for someone to give her ride.

Smiling, she decided to compensate herself for Nakago's rudeness. And it would be worth it, even if he did catch her.

* * *

This world seemed to have gold, silver, and copper ryo coins.

But where did Nakago keep his money? And of he caught her in his bedroom...the jerk would probabay spank her or something.

Having guards escort her so that she could await his return, she had told them she would wait for Nakago in his bedroom. He was supposedly doing some type of official business in town.

Her bag contained her old clothes, the necklace, as well as few small odds and ends. She had told the guards she wanted to visit the shops in town and wanted Nakago to escort her.

Raiding a drawer, she saw a stash of money. Quickly she grabbed several copper coins, but also a few silver and gold ones as well. It would be easier to spend copper coins, rather than gold ones.

Pleased, she closed the drawer. It was now time to get going.

Smiling, she climbed down the balcony and found herself in a small but beautiful garden.

"Let's see...I think if I go to the left..."

* * *

_**Several hours later -**_

He glared. Miaka had actually stolen money from him! He wasn't sure if she was just stupid, or desperate. But probabay both.

Turing he gave the guards and icy stare.

"And you left her in my room alone?"

"It was...what she asked sir."

He glared No doubt she was going to try and make it to Hong-Nan.

But still, this whole thing wouldn't have happened if he hadn't underestimated her. The same mistake wouldn't be repeated. Miaka would not have her own room, but would share his bedroom. He had to ensure that she kept her powers, so he could kill the Emperor.

"Lady Miaka is not supposed to leave the palace unless I am personally escorting her. If I can't bring her back alive, I'll personally execute you for your incompetence."

* * *

Miaka yelped.

She hadn't even escaped for a full day, and she had managed to trip seven times, and get chased and cornered by a bunch of thugs.

"Pretty...her breasts are small thought."

Miaka's face flamed. This was bad. No weapons and no escort...maybe she would've been better off with Nakago after all. At least he had valid reason to protect her.

They had ignored her school uniform, but not the coins, and necklace. And then, they had surrounded her.

"Let's tie her up first..."

"No, let's hold her down!"

"Who gets her first?"

Miaka felt sick to her stomach. She had defiantly made huge mistake...and she knew that unless she got help, she would not only be raped, but possibly killed as well.

Scared, she did the only thing she could think of, which was scream.

* * *

Fully dressed, he heard Miaka's cry for help. It seemed to be coming from a spot that was rumored to be a favored hide-out for thugs.

Alone, it would have taken too much time to assemble a group of men. He had come out on horseback.

Eyes narrowing, he would use up a good amount of his entire chi for what he was about to do. But he'd have the time he needed to recharge.

* * *

Miaka yelped as she found herself floating. But as she floated higher, what she saw made her blood run cold.

Nakago was walking toward the men, who were too distracted by her to turn around.

"_I'm dead..."_

Closing her eyes, she fainted.

* * *

Keeping Miaka suspended, he used his chi to cremate every bandit within a few seconds. Waiting for the ash to blow away in the breeze, he glared at the floating Miko.

"_Insolent brat..."_

If she wasn't the Seriyu no Miko, he'd do more than whip her. But only because of her status would he allow her to go unpunished.

Well, at least from his perspective. She might see sharing his bedroom as punishment.

Looking around he picked up her bag, as well as his money that was lying on the ground. At least he had gotten his money back. He'd need it to cover expenses, when he eventually became Miaka's bodyguard.

Curious, he looked into Miaka bag, as he mentally began to bring her back down.

It looked liked other than her old clothes; and the necklace, she had taken just a few other small things. But the idiot hadn't even thought to bring water. Or a weapon.

Perhaps she had been some type of noblewoman, as it seemed that she had been coddled. Just what type of person tried to escape without bringing a weapon, much less water?

Looking over at his flagon, he smiled.

* * *

Miaka woke up when she felt someone rudely pour cold water onto her face. Looking up, she watched as Nakago casually removed his helmet.

"May I have the honor of escorting you back, Seriyu no Miko?" he said with a bow, looking innocent.

"No you may not!" she snarled.

"Considering I saved you from being raped, I would think you would show me more courtesy."

"Courtesy? After the way you betrayed me..."

"Would you have preferred to be gang raped, then killed?" he asked calmly.

The reality of what might have happened to her made her blood freeze. And as angry as she was, he has still saved her. Even for his own selfish reasons.

Still, she recalled when he had acted like he loved her...he had only wanted a wish.

Hurt, she began to cry. He didn't love her; he just cared about keeping his powers.

"I hate you!"

Getting up, she ran off. Distracted, she didn't see that she was running toward a small cliff.

A few moments later, she yelped, as she ran off the cliff and fell into a pond.

* * *

Amused, he waited.

"Either you hand me your clothes, or I will undress you myself."

"Why can't I wear my clothes?"

"They're dirty."

A few moments later, Miaka threw her wet clothes at him. Casually he picked them up, noting a garment that he had never seen before. But based on what he saw, it appeared to be made for supporting Miaka's breasts.

Casually, he tossed his cloak over the bushes as he put her things in the bag he now carried.

"I'll get you something to wear at the palace. Now hurry up."

A few moments later, Miaka walked out, having managed to modestly wrapped the cloak around herself.

"May I have the honor of assessing you into my horse, Seriyu no Miko?"

"Just shut up and help me!"

* * *

Wearing Nakago's cloak, she blushed as more than one person stared as they headed back to the palace. Any idiot could guess what they were thinking.

"_This sucks! Could my day get any worse?"_

"For you own protection, I'm afraid I must insist that you move into my room" Nakago said casually.

"Hell no!" Miaka snarled.

"I'm afraid I must insist."

Miaka began to think. So he wanted her to move into his room? Maybe she could give him some payback for making her wear his cloak.


	7. Chapter 7

As she dressed behind the folding screen, he waited.

Servants had already moved her things into Nakago's bedroom, so that was where they had gone.

Glaring, she tossed his cloak over the screen, hoping that it had landed on the floor.

"Hurry up, Seriyu no Miko."

Miaka glared as she tied the top if her robe shut.

"Get a haircut!" she snapped.

Coming out, she noted something that she had missed before, and empty bird cage. How weird. Nakago didn't seem like the type to have a pet.

Glancing over, she stared the bed that the two of them would share for an undetermined amount of time.

"If I had known you had such a carnal appetite..."

She clenched her hand, trying to stay calm. But all she wanted was to smack him.

"Shut up!"

"Is that the way to talk to your future bodyguard?"

"You should be nicer to me...since I am the Seriyu No Miko. And making me wear your cloak in public..."

"Don't even consider..."

Miaka smiled.

"Is the big bad shogun afraid?" she cooed.

"The Seriyu No Miko is the one that should be concerned" he said, with a glare.

"What can you really do to me? Nothing! You need my help Nakkie!"

Turing, she slapped her butt, and smiled innocently.

"Are you sure you want to risk out agreement? I can always leave you behind, if I left without you."

Defeated, she pouted.

* * *

Fuming, she tried to ignore him. But it was hard to ignore a blonde shogun that was over six feet tall.

"So how long do we stay?" she grumbled. They were walking in the gardens.

"Is that really any of your concern?" he answered.

Glaring she looked over. If she didn't need the blonde jackass, she'd try and escape again. But she was stuck with him...until she wasn't a virgin.

"_As long as I'm reunited with Yui, it'll be worth it. But how do I get rid of Nakkie?"_

If she got married, not only would she stay...but Nakkie would have to leave. Maybe she should look for a husband.

And Tamahome looked okay.

"Hey Nakago, if you ever see Tamahome, let him know I want to speak with him."

"Regarding what?"

"Marriage. It would be good for me to marry someone from Suzuku's side."

"Do you really think that I would allow you to marry anyone from the opposing side, much less Tamahome?"

"Well, I'm not gonna marry you. Tamahome looked more handsome."

"Don't you mean that scraggly boy?"

"No, I mean that handsome man. He has nice eyes!"

"His hairstyle reminded me of a tail."

Miaka chuckled. He almost sounded jealous...maybe her insult might've managed to hit a nerve.

"Aw, is the shogun nervous that he might have to leave early?" she cooed.

"I will not allow you marry anyone."

"It's my choice...maybe I'll keep you on as my servant."

The look on his face...he was insulted. But she smiled innocently.

"Remember that I am still the shogun. I advise you to show me more respect."

Miaka burped.

* * *

Miaka having the gall to suggest that she would even consider marriage to Tamahome...he was only acceptable for an older woman that was looking for a younger man. He could see him as being a gold digger. Or maybe desirable for an older woman who preferred a younger man.

Still, it was nothing to be concerned with. Miaka would not marry until he had a plan, and resources for other living arrangements. And since he would keep his word, he had at least ten years until a man decided to condemn himself to Miaka. But at least babysitting couldn't be as bad as what he'd already endured.

In the mean time...

"A bird!"

Looking over, Miaka had knelt down. Standing up, she was holding a baby bird in her hands.

"Aw...we're keeping him!"

"Excuse me?"

"You have the cage...and sorry Nakkie, but you don't have a choice. I'm keeping this bird."

"Call me by my name if you wish to for me to even consider letting you have a pet. I still have authority over you."

"Why you rat bast..."

"Language Seriyu No Miko."

"Nakago, may I please have a pet?" she grumbled.

"If you bow, perhaps, I'll consider it."

"What?"

"Did you not hear me the first time?" he asked, smiling.

Glaring, Miaka bowed.

"Nakago, may I please have the bird for a pet?"

"I think he'd be more useful as an appetizer."

Jaw drooping, Miaka stared at him, as he raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to have such a healthy appetite..."

"I'm not gonna eat the bird!"

* * *

Miaka smiled as she put the bird in the cage. Nakago had redeemed himself by a few points for letting her keep the bird.

"Cutie..."

"You will clean up any mess that creature makes."

Miaka glanced over at his blue cloak. She'd clean up any messes alright.

"Hm, me getting married...if I elope, Nakago is left to fend for himself..."

Still, she wanted to get married to someone she loved...so she had to at least look when they got to Hong-Nan.

"_No use in rushing things...I can tolerate Nakkie for at least a year I guess."_

"You know, you can stay please once in a while" she frowned.

"So can you."

She scoffed.

"If you can be nice to me, I'll be nice to you."

"You mean you can be something besides a bratty glutton?" he asked, with a straight face.

Miaka glared, as she knew there was no point. Nakago could never be anything but...

That was when there was a knock.

"Nakago! What the hell is goin' on?" the Emperor barked.

That was when Miaka watched as the door was thrown open. The Emperor glared, as Nakago calmly knelt before the Emperor, with his head down in submission.

"Any reason why you didn't discuss having the Seriyu No Miko shared your bedchamber?"

"Forgive me, but I..."

"You know better...what the hell is wrong with you?"

Miaka stared. For Nakago to be totally submissive...either he had reason to be respectful...

That was when the Emperor looked over at her.

"You insolent..." he said glaring at her. "I guess even you think that you can disrespect me!"

In horror, Miaka watched as he walked closer. And the look in his eyes...

"Listen girl, once Seriyu has been summoned you'll only be good for one thing!"

Miaka gulped as he stood right in front of her. In horror, she knew something bad was gonna happen when he reached for her, with both hands.

"Please..."

Looking, over, Nakago was still kneeling, with his head down. She wished she could have called to him for help.

That was when she gasped as he pulled open her robe. Before she could blink, the Emperor grabbed her bare breasts with his hands.

In pain, she closed her eyes, hoping that it would be over soon.

"Nakago!" the Emperor barked.

"_No please, don't let him look..."_

"See what I'm doing? The next time she gets uppity, just do this!"

She opened her eyes and looked over to find that Nakago was standing and looking. Humiliated, she began to cry.

* * *

The man was beyond filth.

Exposing Miaka to him and grabbing her breasts...he had less than a week to live.

When he let go, Miaka sobbed as quickly tied the robe shut, covering herself. Putting her hands over her breasts, she was shaking.

"Next time you don't show me respect, I'll do that again, got it?" the Emperor barked.

Miaka nodded, while it took every ounce of his training to remain calm as the Emperor focused on him next.

"If she loses her virginity before Hong-Nan is leveled, I'll have you exiled!"

Humiliated, Miaka ran over to the bed. Throwing herself on it, she sobbed into a pillow.

"Damn ingrate, after all I've done for you..."

"_Like rape me and exterminate my tribe?"_

But he bowed. For now, he had to act loyal.

"Forgive me."

"Just don't let it happen again!" The Emperor snapped.

* * *

Miaka flinched as the door slammed shut. At least he was gone...but her breasts were...and she felt so dirty.

"You can move back into your old room."

"No, if he finds me alone..." she said, as she looked up, but she couldn't bring herself to look over at him.

"Come on, we're going to the baths before dinner."

"But I..."

"Do you really want to stay here?"

* * *

Miaka sighed.

Dispute the humiliation of earlier, it had been so relaxing to be pampered for the last few hours. Massaged, having lotion rubbed into her skin...getting her nails and toe nails fixed.

And she finally felt clean again.

But still, what had been up with Nakago's unexpected compassion? He had...it was as if he cared. But why else would explain his offer for her to move back into her old room.

"Just when I think I have him figured out..."

And situation...next time that Emperor might just strip her! They had to leave, but with that bird...

"It's not looking to bad...it should be fine within a few days."

Still, her breasts still felt sore, but at least the pain was subsiding.

* * *

Sipping sake, he sat in the hot spring.

That bastard still had power of him, even after all this time. He knew that thinking about the past didn't help, but seeing Miaka...

It brought back memories of how he had lived as the pet that he had once been.

And despite his own accomplishments, he hadn't had the authority to help Miaka. She may not have been humiliated to the same extent that he had been, but she has still been humiliated regardless.

The Emperor would be chi blasted. It would be too quick, but he also had to have enough time to make a clean get away.

Not to mention he'd be human. But since his powers had killed his mother, he wouldn't be too sad to see them go.

However, since he had been named as the heir, it might be in his best interest for Hong-Nan to expand its own empire.

* * *

Sill disturbed, but feeling better, Miaka felt much more relaxed...but what was she supposed to do?

Looking over, she smiled as she saw the sun was setting. The sky looked beautiful.

But still, she missed Tokyo...would she ever...

"That's right, if I lose my status, I'll stay. I'd only go back if I made my wishes...which I won't."

And she was also going to be depending on Nakago to get her safety to Hong-Nan. Maybe they needed to have truce or something. He couldn't be all bad, if he had acted concerned.

"_I guess I really do need to make the effort, since I won't be going back to Japan. The only thing I can do is make the best of my circumstances...and build a new life in this world."_

But she'd miss her brother...and her mother, somewhat. Yui was now the closest thing she had to family.

"Hmph, and that bastard...I really need to teach him a lesson..."

"I advise you to forget the whole thing ever happened."

Miaka looked away as he stood beside her. But she did notice that he smelled really nice.

"How can you say that?"

"Those who oppose the Emperor are exulted by me personally."

But I...he needs me!" she said. Had he really killed men just because it had been an order from the Emperor?

"Miaka, you don't wan to know what I've witnessed, or done."

"So I just let him grab me again?"

"Let's talk over dinner."

* * *

They ate under a pagoda.

She wanted to ask Nakago a question, but was to embarrassed to bring it up. But she wanted to know.

"Um, do you think, the...would he rape me?"

He looked up and gave her a blank look.

"The Emperor is impotent."

Miaka blinked, than began to laugh. The old coot had gone soft! Maybe that was why he acted like he had something stuck up his butt.

"But do not underestimate him."

Miaka sober up when she recalled what happed happened earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun went down, neither one of then, spoke. She was content to look at the scenery, and it felt awkward, with how Nakago had gotten a first class view of her punishment.

But still his compassion...maybe he wasn't all bad.

"Um, thank you...for earlier."

He didn't say anything for several moments. When he did speak, he made direct eye contact.

"I didn't do anything to help you."

"You offered to let me go back to my room."

He seemed to change the subject.

"I advise you to stay within my sight, and bow if you see him, or if he sees you."

"Is that what he...grabbed me?"

"Not bowing when your in his presence is considered an insult."

Miaka gulped. That guy...she couldn't wait to leave. But when would that happen?

"Look, when can we leave?"

"We'll leave within a week, but I can't tell you when."

"Can we take the bird?"

"Do you really think we can care for a bird properly? It's a wild animal, and not a pet. It's best to set it free when we leave."

Miaka just nodded, as she had to agree with the logic. It wasn't too bad off anyway. Maybe it would even be fine when they left.

"But the Emperor...he'll come after us."

"Don't worry about that. I will deal with him."

"What are you gonna do ?"

"It's best if you don't know."

Miaka shrugged.

"So...what do we do?"

"Rest. Once we get going, out priority will be to get to Hong-Nan as soon as possible."

* * *

They walked in the gardens.

The clouds had been coming in, but she doubted it would rain. And she didn't want to go back inside just yet.

It was weird, having an unspoken truce with Nakago. But with his unexpected compassion, she had feeling that he could be trusted.

But still, having him be her bodyguard? She didn't doubt that he'd protect her, but she knew he was just doing it to give himself some options.

"So you don't want to be paid?"

"Since you will not have an income, I don't see how that would be possible."

"So let's say I get married...what will you do?"

"Remain in Hong-Nan. I will just find a way to earn a living, and find a suitable place to live."

"After what happened, you think the others will leave you alone?" she scoffed.

She didn't like the expression on his face. Just what was he doing now?

"Tell me, what will happen once we reach Hong-Nan?

"I'll be reunited with Yui...you'll protect me, so that the others can use their powers to help Hong-Nan."

"And just how long will that last?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yui is married...so it seemed logical that she is no longer a virgin by now."

Miaka blushed, as he gave her a glance.

"As the former Suzaku No Miko, it seems logical that that she might not have the same status or influence you will have."

"Me?"

"As long as you remain a virgin, the others and I will have our powers, which will give Hong-Nan a huge advantage. It seems logical that you will have some type of influence."

"Look, I just want to see Yui, and help Hong-Nan."

"And where do you expect to live while you remain a virgin?"

"I...don't know."

"Since you are in complete control of how long the others will have their powers, I think it's only right that we receive compensation from Hong-Nan."

"We?"

"As your bodyguard, I will be with you at all times. That means that we will be sharing the same living arrangements, just as we are doing right now."

Miaka shuddered in disgust. Maybe she should consider getting married.

"Yeah, until I get married" she grumbled.

That got him to stop walking. Suspicious, she stopped as well.

"You bring up a valid point. It seems logical that I could have some problems after I'm no longer your bodyguard..."

"You? No, you're just as lovable as a baby rabbit" she cooed.

"...and if we got married..."

"No way in hell I would ever consider marrying you!" she snarled.

"And why is that?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's see...the age difference, you're rude, arrogant..."

"...and your future bodyguard."

She glared at him like an angry cat.

"I'll marry for love! You just want to keep your own butt safe!"

"And who's to say that you won't be a target after you lose your virginity?"

"It won't be any of your business Nakago!"

"What if Yui gets involved?"

"I...go get a haircut!" she snapped, as she turned her back to him.

"I just think that marriage between us would be mutually beneficial."

"If we did get married, we wouldn't do it!" she blushed.

He smiled sardonically.

"I wasn't referring to being sexually intimate. I happen to like my powers. And you don't interest me."

Offended, Miaka glared.

"Why not?"

"I'm not attracted to children."

"I'm not a child!"

"I disagree. Your body has yet to fully develop."

"Then why do you want to get married?"

"I could protect you, and we could both have a safe place to live, possibly with all expenses paid."

"I'm not gonna be your meal ticket!"

"I think you should consider it. It will give us something to discuss."

"There is nothing to discuss! I will not marry you...ever! I eventually want kids, and you sure as hell aren't gonna be the one to father them!"

"I suppose I could consider children in a few years..."

"No!"

He glanced at her.

"Then it seems I will have to persuade you."

Kneeling on one knee, he took her hand and gently kissed it.

Miaka blushed when he gently contained to hold her hand. Was he serious? It sounded like it. But he didn't love her.

"Look, the only way I would even consider marring you was if I was sure that you loved me!"

That was when it began to rain.

* * *

Miaka sat on the bed, and hugged her school uniform.

By now, the rain was falling and they had managed to avoid getting soaked. He hadn't said anything and she had followed him, unsure of what to do.

They had come back to his room. To her surprise, he had opened the door for her.

Unsure, she had walked in, and had run over to the bed, when she had seen her clothes neatly folded.

Looking over, she frowned.

Nakago stood on the balcony, and it was as if he was ignoring her. It was weird, as she hadn't expected the truth to get him to be quite. But at least he wasn't bothering her.

Still, he had shown her compassion...but he was the last person she wanted for a husband. And he just saw her as a meal ticket.

Tired, she sat back.

"I won't go back to Tokyo...but as long as I can be ruined with Yui, things will work out."

* * *

He had to love her, which was the one thing he refused to do. Losing his mother...he never wanted to experience the loss of a loved one ever again.

Still it would be the most logical choice. Being married to her would prevent his life from getting...interesting.

Well, he did have a few years...he would just take things one day at a time. Perhaps he might decide that it wouldn't be in his best interest to marry Miaka.

Still, that didn't mean that he wanted her to consider anyone else.

Walking back inside, she looked up.

"All I ask is that you consider it. I will be using my own funds to get us to Hong-Nan, and I will not be able to take another job to support myself."

She looked down.

"I can't give you an answer within the next few days."

"Miaka, even if we did marry, nothing would happen until you were at least seventeen."

"You know what I want...do you think it's even possible?"

"The only way to find out would be to get to know one another. And I don't want you to consider anyone else until you've made a decision."

Miaka looked up.

"Can you give me some time to think about it?"

"I want an answer when we arrive in Hong-Nan."

* * *

He sat back, as Miaka looked at the bird.

At first, he had planned on killing him. But perhaps death was too quick. He wanted the bastard to be humiliated.

And as for his revenge... it had been the Qu-Dong Empire that had made his life hell. Perhaps that should be his main objective.

But he needed to be careful. He would be under the authority of the Hong-Nan Emperor soon enough.

So what to do? He still wanted to advantage his tribe...and he did have his powers.

As the answer came to him, he smiled.

Just as his tribe had been ambushed...perhaps Qu-Dong should suffer in the same way. To have the Seriyu sensei help bring it down, just as his tribe had suffered seemed appropriate.

But would the others help him? Hong-Nan would want to deal with Qu-Dong, so it seemed logical that they would. And it would improve his chances of getting some type of compensation.

Still, he'd have to find a way to keep the codger busy while he and Miaka escaped. The man would get suspicious when he would notice that he and Miaka were gone.

* * *

Miaka smiled as the bird seemed to trust her

Looking over, Nakago seemed to be thinking, but at least that gave her some time to consider things.

That was when she gulped as there as a loud knock. Looking scared, the bird flew back into it's cage.

That was when the Emperor came in...completely drunk.

"Nakago..."

Frantic, she bowed, but the Emperor seemed to ignore her. Curious she watched as he looked at Nakago, who bowed.

But when the Emperor looked Nakago over, she began to feel uneasy.

"You've...matured...I miss...the old days...want to come to my room?"

Miaka's jaw dropped. She didn't think he was interested in talking. But was he serious?

"I need to keep an eye on Miaka."

That was when she stared as the Emperor reached up, and kissed Nakago on the lips. Nakago showed no type of reaction. It was as if he was statue.

"_Wait...room? Could they..."_

"Hell with Miaka! I want you! But she can watch!" the man said, pulling back.

Miaka's hands went to her moth in shock. Just what had taken palace between them at some point?

That was when Nakago's chi flared up as the man stuck out his tongue...was he gonna try to kiss Nakago again?

"Go to hell."

Watching in horror, the Emperor was thrown mentally headfirst onto the wall. Looking over, Miaka saw that he was snoring.

Setting how Nakago's chi was still visible, she took a step back.

* * *

He would get Miaka to Hong-Nan, and break Qu-Dong and the Emperor. That bastard would pay for touching him, and kissing him.

Quickly, he began to pack, as he felt his chi subside. As much as he wanted to make the man cry in pain, now wasn't the time. The man would be out, and he should use the time to escape. Besides, he was to drunk to feel anything.

Standing up, he held his only bag.

"I'll get the horse ready. When I come back, be prepared to leave."

* * *

As Nakago closed the door, she frantically packed.

Nakago...just what...

Looking over, the man was out cold...she hoped he would stay that way.

"What happened to him?"

Shaking from fear, she packed her uniform, and some other odds and ends. Looking back, she knew that she couldn't take the bird.

"I'm sorry..." she said, reaching out.

But no sooner did she touch the bird, her own chi manifested, and it seemed to heal the bird.

"What happened..." she asked pulling back. Her chi had faded. But it had been blue, but a diffent shade other than Nakago's.

The bird chirped, as if thanking her.

"I guess you gotta go" she said, as she opened the cage. Smiling she watched as the bird flew off.

Confused, she shook her head and went back to packing.

* * *

The rain should cover there tracks...and he needed every advantage to try and have a chance at escaping. The bastard would have him hunted, but at least he wouldn't know his destination.

And it wasn't going to be easy. He knew the roads, but they would take the back ones to save time, but that mean that he could have encounters with groups of mountain bandits.

But he was leaving Qu-Dong. And when he cam back, his only priority would be to break it.


	9. Chapter 9

They headed into the mountains, and she recalled what Nakago had said about the back roads. It would be more dangerous, but it would save them several days of travel.

But the only thing that was on her mind was the recent turn of events. Just what had happened? She doubted Nakago was gay...and to be honest, she want to know what had happened.

But something else had just occurred to her. And it was something that had he very concerned.

Had she been Suzuku's priestess, Nakago would be a serious threat. She didn't want to consider it, but how far would he go to get what he wanted?

"_A priestess has to be a virgin...would he..."_

She knew he was determined to get what he wanted. But what if she refused his offer? Would he still protect her? Probably, because his powers are what would allow him to have some leverage.

But what if she told him that she wouldn't marry him, because she wanted to support Yui? Would he protect her, only to try and force her to marry him? Or would he respect her choice?

"_If he doesn't marry me...could he become my enemy, once Hong-Nan has been dealt with?"_

The very thought of having Nakago...but it would be the best way to find out if he could still care about her.

"_I'll tell him that I want to marry someone from Suzuku's side. If he still protects me, and respects my choice, I'll give him a chance when we arrive."_

* * *

They had to stay dry, so he kept an eye out for a place that would serve as temporary sheltered.

Still, at least they had a head start. And he was sure they could get to Hong-Nan.

But no matter what they endured, it would be easier than convincing Miaka to marry him when she was older.

And love? The pain over losing his mother, his tribe, his village, his innocence...he never wanted to experience the pain of losing someone or something ever again.

But if he wanted Miaka to consider his proposal, that's what would need to happen.

On one hand, he admired Miaka's courage to mouth off to him. She didn't cower. But she could also be very disrespectful. But he rather have her be insolent than a coward.

But loving her emotionally...after what she had seen, he wouldn't be surprised if she refused his offer.

If that happed, he would just need to use the journey to Hong-Nan to prove himself to her. But loving her...

That would take time. And until she acted like she could care about him, he couldn't tell her about his past.

* * *

Miaka bit her lip as the rain began to soak them both. They'd have to get dry...but how ?

She had worn her old slip under her clothes, and it would keep her covered, but she didn't want Nakago to see it! It would be embarrassing!

"_Why me? I've always wanted a boyfriend, but the only guy who acts interested in me, is ten years older, and wants me as his meal ticket!"_

Recalling that they had slept in the same bed, she gulped. They had done things that she...it all been because of his looks that she had let her guard down!

"I can't believe we slept together!"

"Why not?" he asked, as she blushed.

"Never mind; when are we gonna stop?"

"When I have found a place for us to spend the night. And I want you to take off your clothes."

"You...pervert!"

"I meant that you need to get dry. If you recall, I have a valid reason to ensure that you remain a virgin."

She glared. Might as well start the test.

"Look, I appreciate what you're going to do, but I think that it's best if I marry someone from the Suzaku side, to support Yui."

"Then you are refusing my proposal?"

"Look, I'll try and get you some cash or something."

"Then it seems that I will have to show you that marriage to me would be in your best interest."

That didn't sound good. And she had the feeling that his methods would be...sneaky. And she hated to admit it, but he did have a good body.

"Look, you have to love me..."

"I assure you, I would not neglect you. Once you were in my bed..."

"Not like that!" she blushed. "We couldn't even fit!"

The moment she said that, she slapped her hand over her mouth. Oh man, of all the things for her to say...

"That remains to be seen" he said, as she heard the smirk in his voice.

She settled for glaring at him.

"Look, I'm not going to marry you, I wanna marry someone from the Suzaku side."

"You are welcome to marry whomever you want, but I will try and convince you that I would be more suitable."

Miaka gulped. He needed her powers, but that left him plenty of options. And he knew she was impressed with his body.

"You won't get me interested."

"But it seems that you already interested."

"You just want me to be your meal ticket! Unless I'm sure that you can love me..."

"Considering I'm your bodyguard, I see no reason why I can't prove myself to you. And the first thing I can do is ensure that you don't get sick."

"No...I like the rain!"

"And I think you'd be more comfortable dry."

Miaka knew that her plan had backfired. He was gonna be her shadow! And having such a handsome man pursue her...she would be temped.

But he didn't love her! And she wanted to be with a man who wanted her for more than just a meal ticket.

"Try all you want, but I'm not gonna marry you!" she snarled.

* * *

He smiled as he took off his wet clothes. It was easy to see that he had thrown Miaka off guard.

As the rain had stopped, he had decided to just make camp. Making a fire, he had smiled, as he had asked Miaka for permission to take off his wet clothes.

Glaring, Miaka had ordered him to stop bothering her, and to get behind a tree so that she wouldn't go blind.

Bowing, he had smiled at her flustered expression. Teasing her couldn't hurt, and she was attracted to him, no matter what she claimed.

But attraction didn't mean that she would give in. Within a few days, he had to make a serious effort to become emotionally involved.

And that, would be the biggest challenge, one that he was unsure of how to deal with. Teasing was one thing, but when he actually cared, it was different.

With his wet things off, he put his cloak back on. Slightly damp, it should be dry fairly soon as he would sit near the fire.

* * *

Miaka tossed her things onto some bushes. At least her slip wouldn't be transparent when it was slightly damp. And at least it covered her bra and underwear. Nakago was not gonna get the opportunity see anything.

Walking out, she stared at the way Nakago had his blue cloak draped on himself. Didn't he have any...wow, he did look good.

"I advise to join me, if you want to avoid getting sick" he said as he stared at the fire.

"You honesty expect me to sit near you when you practically naked?"

"Since I am the only source of protection, you have, I do advise it. I assure you, I have every intention of ensuring that you remain a virgin."

Knowing that she had no other choice, she frowned, but walked out and sat next to him. And the heat from the flames did feel pretty good.

"Look, why me? You've made it very clear that I'm your meal ticket."

"For now. After two years, I could see you very differently."

"So the age difference doesn't bother you?"

"No. I would think you would be happy at my interest."

"Happy? You are near me, with just a cloak to cover up your...equipment!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But to be naked around you seems disrespectful."

Miaka snorted.

"Whatever...I'm not gonna marry you."

"You say that now, but two years may be signifant for us to get to know one another."

"What don't you get? You used me, and how do I know you won't use me again?"

"Because you'll have two years to make your choice."

"You just want a meal ticket Nakkie!"

That was when she yelped as he tossed her dry cloak onto herm covering her eyes.

"Please, wait here when I get dressed."

Miaka swore under her breath.

* * *

**The next morning-**

Waking up, she frowned, both touched and annoyed that he had put his cloak on her to keep her warm.

Groggy, she sat back to think. It sounded like Nakago was serious, about getting his meal ticket.

So what could she do? Her plan had been for him to think she wasn't interested, so she could see if he could ever be a serious threat.

But based on his reaction, he was serious about getting her to fall for him. And he knew she was attracted. Which she was, stupid teenage hormones! It was just some stupid crush, because Nakago was so...attractive!

And the Emperor...

"_Okay, he's not gay...but the Emperor kissed him! Something did happen at some point, but what? Maybe the Emperor was gay, and he was after Nakago?"_

Shuddering, she decided to just let him tell her, if he ever decided to talk. Besides, she had a more serious problem, his interest in her.

If he was serious, she'd have to confront it. And it wouldn't be as if she was accepting his proposal. She would just consider it, as nothing would happen for two years.

But still, she did need to test him, to see if he would ever turn on her...but what could she say? Right now, he had no reason to believe her, if she claimed that she was interested in someone else. And she couldn't think if anything credible to lie about.

Shrugging, she knew the best thing she could do was to have him see her kissing another man. Maybe she could try something later on. Besides it might be better if he thought that she was considering his proposal, and then he caught her kissing someone else.

That was when she sniffed the air smelling fish. At least he was making sure that she didn't starve.

* * *

It took ten fish before Miaka said that she had eaten her fill. Vaguely he wondered why she wasn't fat. And why she didn't get indigestion, when he had only eaten half of the fish she had consumed.

For today, it might be best if he just concentrated on making progress. The Emperor would send some men after him, and he had no way of knowing if someone would actually try and look for him on the roads to Hong-Nan.

At least the rain should have washed away their tracks. But he still had to be careful.

* * *

On his horse, she sat back as they were back on the road. At least it seemed like he wouldn't pester her, or bring up his proposal.

And she needed to think about her plan to test him.

"_Still, this means I gotta find someone to kiss, and someone on the Suzuku side would be good. Maybe Tamahome? Come to think of it, if I mention him a lot, maybe it'll look more creditable if Nakago finds me kissing him! And he did act jealous._

"Do you think I look better with my hair loose?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Huh, Tamahome said the same thing."

He stayed calm, but the thought of Tamahome commenting Miaka on her hair irked him. She was his future wife and why did Miaka even care what Tamahome thought anyway?

If that was the case, maybe his behavior last night had been a mistake. Maybe he would have better luck by getting serious.


	10. Chapter 10

Miaka smiled.

"_Okay, just gotta get Nakago to catch me kissing Tamahome..."_

Giggling, she might as well irk him.

"Miaka and Tamahome, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in the baby carriage. Tamahome and I will have..."

"We'll have as many children as you want."

She blushed as her mind gave her an image of what Nakago's body could look like from the waist down. And she suddenly felt very dirty by being so close to him.

"Um, I think I wanna walk."

"Why is that?"

"Because your man parts are nearby!"

"You didn't seem to be concerned about them when we slept together."

Miaka gasped at what he had the audacity to say.

"You...dumb blonde!"

He just chuckled.

"You don't need to act so formal, after we've shared the same bed."

Miaka shuddered.

"Get me down, now!" she snarled, waking up a nearby sleeping owl.

Smiling, Nakago complied, and gently got her down from the horse.

Glaring, Miaka stomped off.

"Stupid Nakkie...making me think about his..."

That was when she screamed as she suddenly felt pain. Looking down, she saw bite on her leg, as well as snake that was watching her.

"_Am I gonna die?" _she wondered, as she looked at the blood.

Feeling weak, she knew she was falling back. But rather than hitting the ground, she felt herself being supported, as Nakago held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, tell Yui..." she said as he looked over as the snake was cremated in burst of blue light. Nakago must've used his chi.

"You're not going to die, just stay calm" he said. She wondered what would happen as he set her down.

That was when Miaka gasped as his chi flared up, as blood began to flow from the bite. As he placed hand on her leg, her body felt weird.

"I'm neutralizing the poison" he said answering the unspoken question.

"But if you use up..."

"I'll be fine, just stay calm."

Surprised at how gentle he was being, she felt her body relax as she felt...she didn't hate him exactly, he annoyed her.

But she was attracted to him. But come on! He was...older, and what would he see in her?

Yet she couldn't deny that he did have gentle side that she saw once in a while.

* * *

Before, he had just wanted Miaka for how she could help him with living expenses.

Yet there was something about her, something he couldn't name. And as annoying as she could be, her bravery was admirable.

And to his shock, he found himself interested, dispute the age difference. There was something interesting about her, and it attracted him. Maybe it was because she didn't see his status.

And she was persistent, and he couldn't stand a woman who didn't fight for what she wanted.

Still, if they had any hope of having a relationship, she had to know the truth, on why he hated the Emperor.

"We need to talk. What I'm about to tell you must not be repeated to anyone" he said as he knelt next to her.

Miaka nodded.

"What is it?"

"It's about the Emperor. Something did happen between us. And I think you should know what."

"But why? I mean, you don't need to tell me anything."

"I want to be honest with you. Regardless of what happens to us, I want you to consider being my wife in a few years."

"But you..." she frowned, looking nervous.

"That was before. I really can't explain why, but I do find myself attracted to you."

That was when he stood up as he gently gathered her in his arms.

"We'll talk on the way. We need to make as much progress as we can."

* * *

Miaka was horrified.

That was why Nakago hated the Emperor! He had...

"I was his bed toy" Nakago stated as they rode onward.

"But why did you stay?"

"So I could one day get revenge, and learn to control my powers. That's why I wanted a wish, and why I want to have my powers."

Miaka wiped away the tears that fell, at the thought of Nakago suffering so badly after losing his mother. He had been an innocent child!

And she doubted Nakago had been the only...toy. The bastard probably had done the same thing to other kids.

"I'll talk to the others, that bastard needs to pay. And what do you want, after things have been settled?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it."

Miaka sat back as she finally understood what Nakago had said before, about her having some influence.

And for how he had suffered...she would find a way to help him, if they didn't end up getting married.

"If you...what would you want to do with your life, if you had to earn a living?"

"I don't know...I just want to be able to have an income and live my own life."

"Would you ever wan to go back, to were you used to live?"

"I don't know. And I'm not prepared for that kind of lifestyle."

Miaka pouted. It didn't seem fair...and what if people still thought badly of him, just because he was different?

"_I could do so much for him... and I will owe him so much...I was so rude to him before...he deserves a second chance..."_

"I'll marry you" she said, before she could think twice.

"Miaka, I didn't mean..."

"I know, but if we're married, you'll have a better chance of being able to build a nice life for yourself. And I know you won't touch me until I'm ready. So why not?"

"I thought you wanted me to love you."

"You've protected me... we'll have a few years to get to know one another."

"I don't want you to feel obligated."

"But I want to help out. And if we're married...won't it be easier?"

* * *

He sat back, thinking. As Miaka's husband, he would be able to live an easy life, without having to worry about being faced with prejudice.

But marry her?

"I thought you wanted me to be in love with you."

"We'll have few years...and you do seem to have a kind side...one that I don't see too often, but it's there."

Caught off guard, he began to think. Miaka suggesting marriage between them was the last thing he expected. But it was the most logical.

But actually getting emotionally involved...the pain of losing his mother had been horrible, and he never wanted to experience that kind of pain ever again. And he had feeling that Miaka could end up being someone that he cared about. And it he somehow caused her to be killed...he would never forgive himself.

But when the time came to deal with Qu-Dong, Miaka wouldn't get involved.

"Miaka, are you sure marriage between us is what you want? It wouldn't be temporary. And It I would expect you to take things seriously."

"Yeah, I know...but we'd really just be roommates anyway."

"But I would still expect you to consider yourself my wife."

"Um, would see your...thingy?"

"My what?"

You know...the man snake!"

"Why are you so occupied with it?" he asked, amused.

"If we're gonna be married..."

"You will remain a virgin until it's something that we both want. But I suppose you could see it..."

"No, I don't wanna see the man snake!"

"And where did you hear that particular term for it?"

"I..." she blushed, as he chuckled. It had been some time since he had been genuinely amused by something.

And she knew his past, yet she wasn't digusted with him. Very few women would completely accept him.

Despite the pain that he could experience if own actions caused Miaka to get hurt, it would be worth it, to have a woman who completely accepted him and his past.

* * *

She hadn't felt like this around any boy...much less a man!

Around Tamahome, she hadn't felt so...self conscious. With Nakago, she seemed to be...aware of him. Maybe it was because how strong and masculine he was.

"_And I suggested marriage..."_

A guy like Nakago would never be interested in her...she wasn't that pretty, she loved food...but he already knew that.

"_Guys notice Yui, they only notice me when I trip, and my skirt flips up..."_

That was when she looked around her he stopped the horse.

"_Maybe he has to use the bathroom..."_

That was when Miaka frowned when he got down, and gently got her down as well.

As he gently set her on some grass near a creek, she blushed as he knelt before her. He was defiantly not going to use the bathroom.

"Miaka, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She put a hand to her mouth as she realized he had just proposed to her!

"I...are you sure?"

"I am. Despite our differences, I like the idea of taking you as my wife. And within a few years, I think that we could come to love one another."

Miaka looked down, unsure of what to say.

Marriage wouldn't be temporary, and in order to stay in this world...she'd eventually give herself to Nakago. But that wouldn't happen for a few years at least.

Recalling how he had reacted after the Emperor had humiliated her; she knew that Nakago was trust worthy.

Smiling, she looked up and nodded, feeling nervous, but very happy.

"Yes, I'll marry you..."

That was when she had one second to react, before she found herself getting a gentle kiss on the lips. And considering it was her first kiss...it felt good!

When he pulled back, Miaka was unsure of how to respond. Was she supposed to thank him, or was it okay to ask for another kiss?

"Are you sure marriage between us is what you want?" he asked.

Miaka nodded, as she defiantly wanted to get kissed like that again. And it would defiantly be nice to see him without a shirt.

"Yeah" she said, glancing down at the area of his...man snake.

"Then let's get married when we get into town."

Miaka nodded.

* * *

She had always dreamed of getting married western style. In a long white dress, inside a church or maybe a park.

But she wasn't even in Tokyo. And her mom would freak out if she knew that she was getting married to Nakago. And that she'd eventually give herself to him.

But her mom would never know, because she was never going back home.

"Kinsake..." she sighed. He was the only thing that she would miss. Maybe when things had been dealt with, she could go back and say good-bye or something.

As they exchanged rings, she smiled, trying to cover up her sadness. This was going to be for the best.

* * *

After the ceremony, they went to a tavern, to get something to eat. And despite being officially married, she didn't feel or look any different.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, as they sat down.

"I have a brother back in my own world...I was just thinking about him."

"After things have been settled, I will see what can be done about you going back for a quick visit."

Miaka smiled.

"So what do we do now?"

"Get to Qu-Dong and talk to the others. With Yui as your friend, it should be easy to get some type of alliance."

Miaka smiled, as she nodded.

"And...what do you want, after things have been settled?"

"To just settle down."

"Can I...can we visit your old...home?"

"I suppose. I've often wondered what happened to it."

Miaka smiled as she reached over and clasped his hand.

"Look, don't feel like you can't talk to me okay? We're married and we'll be working together, to deal with Qu-Dong."

His lips slowly curved into a slight smile. It mut have been hard for him to tell her about his past.

"Thank you, for not judging me."

Miaka smiled.

"Things will be okay. Let's just get to Hong-Nan, so you can advantage your tribe."

**To be continued...Influence II**


	11. Chapter 11

To read the conclusion, please read "**Influence** ** II".**


	12. Chapter 12

To read the conclusion, please read " **Influence** ** II".**


End file.
